


Sextra Terrestrials: My Nex Girlfriend

by True_Anime_Lover



Series: Sextra Terrestrials [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Farting, Lolicon, Masturbation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover
Summary: Season 4: A human high-school girl discovers an extra terrestrial love.
Series: Sextra Terrestrials [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001385





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4! This is actually the shortest of the 'seasons' at just 9 chapters. at the time when I did this season, I have two goals, 1: do a story about a new race. 2: return to Earth for a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI (CLASSIC and NYMPH), SHOUJO-AI

**\- Earth, 2011 -**

"Are we alone?"

It's a question mankind has asked since first looking up to the stars. The universe is unimaginably large, one could say it's stupid to think humans are the only intelligent life in the cosmos. Despite all the rumors, conspiracies, government cover-ups and even flat out lies, in the year 2009, the people of Earth at last had their answer, no, they were not alone in the universe, as an extraterrestrial race called the Tragelians publicly made themselves known to the Earth, giving the governments no possible way to hide it or cover it up.

Aliens were real, deal with it.

Understandably, the governments of Earth were initially suspicious and wary, along with many normal citizens of Earth; many of which being highly religious and suddenly having to deal with the fact that intelligent life existed beyond Terra Firma. A very small section of the population didn't quite know how to deal with it, some simply pretending it didn't happen, others even killing themselves and their family. The vast majority of the population welcomed the Tragelians, despite the governments cautionary warnings.

In the nearly three years since their reveal and the Tragelians coming clean about their secretive mission and abductions, which didn't paint them in the greatest of light with the governments and people of Earth, in fact, it took nearly a full Earth year of arguments and discussions before the governments of Earth and it's people to forgive the Tragelians actions. The willing sharing of the Tragelians technology certainly eased the hurt though, even if the Tragelians refused to share their more dangerous technology, for obvious reasons.

Unlike many Earth sci-fi TV shows and movies, the Tragelians truly came in peace, sharing technology, information, medicine, even cures for incurable illnesses such as cancer and diabetes. They even offered to help find peaceful solutions to the wars occurring around the world. Oddly enough though, with as peaceful and benevolent as the Tragelians were, there were still people who thought them to be evil, intending to do them harm and even upset at the idea that some outside influence wanted to solve their problems as if humans were children fighting, but with no malevolent actions shown by the Tragelians, undesirable actions were quickly stopped.

As the time passed, and the Tragelians good intentions became more and more evident, the Governments approved of races other than Tragelians to visit the planet, surprising many with the diversity of extra-terrestrial life. From the cat and dog-like Felene and Canjins, who a vast majority of people found quite pretty and/or cute, especially the children; to the lizard-like Vehen with their blue skin and scales. Their were other non-humanoid races, but the Tragelians didn't want to overwhelm the people of Earth, by introducing them so soon, but they did offer information on the other races.

Information about Tragelians themselves, with their highly sexual lifestyle and views on sex, brought mixed views from the people of Earth, though primarily the people of the United States of America. The sexual freedom that children had irked many, even the idea that incest was perfectly ok. Tragelian Hybrid's received the greatest flak because of their Trances and parents fearing for the 'safety' of their children. There were some things about the Tragelian culture that many liked, such as the fact that same-sex marriage was perfectly fine, even normal. But of course, with all the differences in the Tragelians lifestyle, what others were strictly against, the more religious even deeming it sinful, others happily accepted it, even wanting to leave the earth to a place were things were accepted where they weren't on Earth, such as the same-sex marriage.

As even more time passed, in an effort for more knowledge to be shared between them, a program called the Inter-Planetary Exchange Program, or IPE, was created, giving a select few a chance to visit the Tragelians home planet of Merkolova, eventually, the program grew to allow the races from the other planets to visit Earth as well. More recently, the program was approved for school use, allowing children, mainly teens, of Earth and from the other planets to visit and attend the schools of the planets.

And this, is where the story begins...

* * *

**\- Los Angeles, California -**

\- **June 6th, Monday, 7:20 A.M. -**

**\- Local High-School -**

It was an average, slow Monday morning as students filed into the classroom at a steady pace, there were a few teens talking between each other, but given it was the first school day of the week, the majority of the class were relatively quite, some working on the last of their weekend homework, others simply trying catch a few more winks of sleep.

One student in particular, Tamika Brown, a normal sixteen year old African American girl with light brown skin, long black hair tied into a single braid reaching the middle of her back, a round face with an average body type and a B-cup bust, sat near the back of the class, dressed in a light, blue jacket, covering the white tank-top she wore underneath and jean skirt, with an open notepad in front of her, writing in it while waiting for class to start.

Tamika had only put pencil to paper for at most, a minute, before the teacher walks into the room, with about eight minutes before the bell, the teacher was a woman in her mid-thirties, dressed in a white blouse and knee-length black skirt. Although, joining the woman, was a small child, a short-haired blonde girl who looked no older than ten or eleven, who stood near the door, wearing a light jacket and pleated skirt as the teacher walked further into the room to her desk, picking up a small rubber-tipped pointing stick and tapping it on the desk a few times to draw the students attention as she spoke to them.

"Ok class, I have an announcement to make!"

Being a Monday morning, she was easily able to gain the students attention, even a few students who continued to enter the room. With a majority of the students in the room, the teacher continued...

"Thanks to the Inter-Planetary Exchange Program we have a new student that will be joining us for awhile, I expect you all to be nice to her." The teacher announces, before looking to the small girl near the door and adding with a 'come here' motion with her hand, "Come introduce yourself." To which the small girl did, walking in front of the desk.

As she made her way to the front of the class, many of the students commented on how cute the new girl looked, Tamika was part of that group, though her comments remained in her mind with a smile; a few other comments were on if the girl was in the right classroom.

"Hello!" greets the small girl cheerfully and a big smile, with a slight bow. "My name is Teeka Ila (eye-la), but you can call me Tee or TK if you want and I'm a Nex."

Following the girl's introduction, the teacher asks, "Would you like to volunteer any information about race?"

"I don't mind." replies Teeka, looking up to the woman. "But I'd prefer to answer any questions first."

"Oh, ok." replies the woman, before a flood of raised hands followed and the teacher commenting, "Ok, you guys get ONE question each." before selecting the students who raises their hand, though Tamika was currently not one of them.

The first student picked was a boy in the front row.

"How old are you? You're really young looking."

"Hehe..." giggles Teeka. "I knew that was going to be one of the first questions, I'm sixteen." she answers, prompting quite a few gasps, before she continued. "My race ages much slower than others, so even as adults we still look really young. It can be a bit of a problem when our size prevents us from reaching stuff that bigger people can and others mistaking us for young kids."

The next question came from a girl near the back.

"I read that Nex only have one gender, is that true? And if it is-" she asks, before the teacher interrupts.

"One question!"

The girl gave a little groan, but the question did prompt a brief bit of whispers between the students, though the teacher quickly quite them so Teeka could answer.

"Yes, it's true, Nex are female only, but we consider ourselves genderless, to make things easier though, we accept being called female. To answer what I'm sure was going to be how do we reproduce..." she answers, before looking to the teacher and asking, "Would it be ok to answer that?"

"Would you be able to explain without getting too explicit?"

"Umm, what would be considered explicit exactly?" asks Teeka.

"Well, just skip that question for now."

"Ok, sorry guys." replies Teeka to the class.

"Next?" questions the teacher.

As the hands rose, Tamika suddenly recalled reading something about the Nex that she found particularly interesting and quickly raises her right hand after the others, which caught the teachers attention.

"Ok, Tamika." states the teacher.

"I read that you have wings, is that true?"

The moment the two girl's eyes meet, Tamika felt a rush of excitement through her body, Teeka seemed to feel something as well as she delayed in answering as their gaze locked on each other; the delay being long enough for the teacher to call her name, snapping Teeka from her apparent trance with a smile and light blush on her cheeks, as well as Tamika, though the little event wasn't lost on the rest of the class and one boy near Tamika giving the teasing comment of...

"Hey now, you can't be having love at first sight this early in the morning."

Prompting a bright blush to Tamika's cheeks, which only grew on her smiling face with a girl's added comment of...

"Yeah, give us others a chance!"

Tamika's sexual orientation was common knowledge to the class, and anyone else who knew her and although she was fine with the teasing, it didn't prevent her from being embarrassed, especially in front of a new girl from another planet whom she suddenly found herself attracted to, despite her young appearance.

"Hehe..." giggles Teeka, with a clearer blush on her face with the classmates comments to Tamika, before answering the question. "Yes, it's true, we do have wings. I'm hiding mine though since I didn't want to possibly freak anyone out. I don't mind showing them if you guys don't mind."

"Go ahead!"

"Yeah!"

Came her replies and Teeka removes her jacket, placing it on the desk behind her with the teachers permission, revealing her pink T-shirt underneath and turning her back to the class and lifting the back of her shirt, revealing her lack of bra and with a number of gasps, ohh's and ahh's, her small, foot-long, thin semi-transparent wings and even more gasps comes from the students as they see the delicate looking appendages lift from flat against her back and flapping them a little.

"Can you fly?" asks a girl.

"No, their too small." answers Teeka.

"Then what do you use them for?" quickly asks a boy as he briefly raises a hand.

"Well they don't serve any use." replies Teeka, relaxing her wings against her back, lowering her shirt and facing the class. "The wings are simply a left over from our evolution from being what you humans would call fairies, eventually-"

"Whoa!" gasps a girl. "Hold up, sorry for interrupting you, but you're part fairy!?"

"Well, not part, Nex ARE what you would call fairies, we simply evolved into bigger versions, though our wings just don't seem to be able to keep up and will most likely disappear eventually." explains Teeka.

Seconds after Teeka's answer, the school bell rings, bringing with it, the teacher starting...

"OK, Q and A is done." prompting quite a few groans from the students. "And I'll get the last question. Teeka, what do you think of Earth since you've been here?"

"It's wonderful so far!" answers Teeka happily, "Nex in general like warm, hot weather, our home planet is really warm. The temperature here wonderful."

A boy in the class gave the comment...

"You got global warming to thank for that."

Which brought an agreeing chuckle from the majority of the class.

"Ok then..." states the teacher, before looking to Teeka. "There's two free desks near the back, pick one and we'll begin class."

"Ok!" replies Teeka cheerfully, taking her jacket, putting it back on and making her way to one of the free desks, on her way though, she looks towards Tamika and their eyes briefly meet once more, bringing a slight smile to Tamika's face, who quickly takes her text book from her Comm on her right wrist.

A device that just about every student at the school had, being one of the many devices and technology that the Tragelians shared. The device was pretty much a wrist-worn internet-ready computer, that showed information with sci-fi like transparent windows, the convenient device also doubled as a storage unit, atomizing just about any small object that can be held in the hands, effectively doing away with heavy backpacks.

After class started, it proceeded like any other, Teeka even participated like the rest of the class in answering questions. All the while though Tamika and Teeka occasionally stole a few glaces at each other, a few times their eyes even meeting yet again, though neither girl said anything.

**\- Later in the day, Lunchtime, 12:11 P.M. -**

As Tamika proceeded with the rest of the day, the next two classes lacked the Nex's appearance, who clearly didn't share her classes, though Tamika found herself thinking about the new girl over the two hours.

Now it was lunchtime and Tamika sat near the end of a long table, which was currently void of others at the particular end she sat at, as she ate her lunch from a tray in front of her. Though while her left hand held a spoon, scooping up some Jello to eat, her left hand held a pencil as she wrote in the notepad from earlier.

Tamika didn't stay alone though, seeing from her upper field of view, someone sitting across from her.

"Hi." greets Teeka, as the small teen sits, placing her tray of food down, who still wore her jacket.

"Um, hi." replies Tamika, appearing a little puzzled, before briefly looking around. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Wow, that's kinda rude." comments Teeka with a smile.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it like that." apologizes Tamika. "I just mean, there's plenty of other people around and I'm sitting by myself, so I thought you would've been getting to know other students."

"Well I am." Replies Teeka with a smile. "I wanna get to know you."

"Oh, really?" asks Tamika, blushing with a small smile.

"Yeah, we had a moment earlier, I'm not the type to ignore something like that." states Teeka, using a plastic fork and eating some macaroni and cheese.

"Heh, so what is this, you gonna ask me to be your girlfriend?" Teases Tamika.

The comment brings a light blush to the small girl's cheeks.

"What would you think of me if I did?" asks Teeka, giving a flirtatious smile.

"I'd think you were straight-forward for one." answers Tamika. "Which is a quality I like in a person." she adds, returning the flirty smile.

"Well then, you want to be a couple?" asks Teeka.

"Heh, hold on there, we hardy even know each other, I don't move that fast, let's just start as friends first and see where things go." replies Tamika.

"Ok, sure!" answers back Teeka cheerfully. "So, why are you at the end of the table by yourself? Don't you have friends?"

"Of course I have friends." replies Tamika, smiling, "I just felt like sitting by myself; gives me room to work on things if I want to."

"Ah, I see." replies Teeka, before her gaze falls to the notepad in front of Tamika, to the side of her tray. "So what's that your working on, something for a class?"

"Oh, no, this is just something I like to do." answers Tamika, smiling with a light blush.

"Well what is it?"

"I like to write fiction."

"Ohh, you're an author!" declares Teeka happily.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess." replies Tamika, a little embarrassed from Teeka's excitement.

"What kind of stories do you write?"

"Uh... well, adult stories." admits Tamika, her brown cheeks reddening considerably.

"Ohhhh, really?" asks Teeka, with a big smile. "Is there a specific theme you like to write?"

"Yeah, I mainly like to do stories between girls." answers Tamika, smiling, tapping the eraser-end of the pencil on the notepad and placing a spoonful of food into her mouth.

"Is that what your current story about?" asks Teeka.

"Yeah, I'm not finished yet, but I got it all planned out in my head; the plot is pretty basic, the main character get's dumped by her boyfriend and one of her friends comforts her, which leads to them having sex."

"I see, well, can I read it when you finish it?"

Tamika's face instantly reddened.

"U-Uh... I-I don't know, I don't really..." embarrassingly answers Tamika, looking down to her disappearing food.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't share what you write!?" questions Teeka.

"I do..." replies Tamika, "I have a friend that likes reading them, but I mainly share my stories on the internet."

"Wow, so you got your stories published!?" gasps Teeka.

"W-What!? N-no! I mean I share them on internet forums with other people who share their stories." gasps Tamika, the blush on her face nearly the predominate color.

"Ah, I see." replies Teeka. "Sorry about that."

"That's ok."

"So can I read it when you finish?" asks Teeka.

"I'll, think about it." answers Tamika, smiling a little. "Anyway, I think it's my turn to learn a little about you now."

"Ok, ask away!" replies Teeka cheerfully. "I love answering questions, so ask anything you want!

"Do you have any hobbies?" asks Tamika.

"Well, aside from the usual stuff like going to the movies, spending time with my friends, shopping and stuff like that, I enjoy doing arts and crafts."

"Really?" questions Tamika. "That's a surprise, so you like stuff like making things with clay and painting?"

"Yeah, anything I do with my hands I like, that's why I'm REALLY looking forward to art class after lunch!"

"Heh, yeah, I like art class too, it's my next hour too."

"Awesome! That means we'll be together!" declares Teeka cheerfully. "By the way, my favorite kind of art and crafts is knitting and crocheting."

Tamika nearly choked on last spoon full of jello at Teeka's comment.

"What!? Really!?"

"Yeah, hehe, why's that so surprising?"

"Well, you came from across the galaxy. I'd never think that someone from outer space would even know what knitting and crocheting is." answers Tamika.

"Heh, why not? Our clothes are still made of fabric."

"Yeah, I just didn't think of that; how good are you at knitting and crocheting? Have you made anything?" replies Tamika.

"Yeah, but I just make small things, like little bags and sleeves for cups. Though once I did make a blanket for one of my moms friends babies."

"Oh, nice."

"Yeah, it took me about a week to finish it, it was the biggest thing I had made and I was really proud of it and my moms friend loved it." states Teeka.

Tamika suddenly had an idea come to her and smiles with a light blush.

"Hey, how about if you make me something, and I'll agree to let you read my story when it's done."

"Deal!" quickly answers Teeka, reaching her right hand across the table and Tamika placing her pencil down and shaking the smaller girl's hand, smiling. "What do you want me to make you?"

"I'll leave it up to you."

"Ok! So, what else do you want to know?" replies Teeka.

"Hmm..." thinks Tamika for a moment, though seeing the almost giddy excitement coming from Teeka, Tamika quickly thought of a question... "Do you always act like you are now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean like, you're a teenager, but you seem to act the way you look and-" clarifies Tamika, before seeing Teeka's face redden as much as she's seen yet as the blushing Nex's gaze falls to her food with a smile.

"Oh, that..." comments Teeka, "So your saying why I act like a small child, being loud and excited about stuff."

"Well, if it's something you don't want to talk about-" starts Tamika, worried that she may have brought up a touchy subject.

"No, I don't mind talking about it." interrupts Teeka, looking up to Tamika with a small smile. "I just wasn't expecting a question on that, you caught me by surprise."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, to answer your question, all Nex, since we age slower than others, we tend to retain certain childish traits, it varies between Nex, some retain more than others."

"Oh, well how much have you retained?" asks Tamika.

"Well I'm in the average range." admits Teeka. "When I'm really happy or excited, I'll tend to cheer out loudly and/or in exaggerated fashion, like jumping up and down and thrusting my hands up."

"Hehe, I'd like to see that, I'm sure it's really cute." replies Tamika.

"Heh, well, while that sort of behavior is considered normal where I come from, if I need to, I'm usually able to resist acting that way."

"Hmm, I'd guess you'd have to have some self-control over that, I'm sure there's times where it wouldn't appropriate." comments Tamika.

"Yeah, like a funeral." states Teeka.

"So... do you have any quirks or something odd you do that I should know about?" asks Tamika, with a smirk.

"Um, well, unless you count sexual quirks, then no, not really." answers Teeka, smiling.

"You have sexual quirks?" asks Tamika, giving a big grin. "Tell me."

"Are you sure? We're eating lunch, I know some people don't like talking about sex while they eat." replies Teeka.

"Well I'm not one of those people; heck, I'm writing porn as I eat."

"Heh, ok then, well..." comments Teeka, smiling as a light blush comes to her cheeks, leaning closer to Tamika, who also leans forward before Teeka quietly reveals... "When I climax I tend to fart."

Tamika immediately fought back a giggle.

"Heh, really?" chuckles Tamika.

"Yeah..." confirms Teeka, her cheeks reddening more. "It doesn't happen all the time, but it does more often than not."

"Hehe, well I guess it's something I should look forward to when the time comes." comments Tamika, smiling.

Teeka simply smiles at the implication.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamika returns home from school and talks to her parents about the new student she met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI (CLASSIC and NYMPH)

**\- Later that day, after school, 3:11 P.M. -**

**\- Tamika's home -**

"I'm home!"

Announces Tamika as she walks into her home, which was a rather large three-layer house. The front door lead into the middle floor, which contained the dining room, living room, kitchen and a small bathroom, the upstairs were where the bedrooms were, along with a second larger bathroom, the entire downstairs was the family room, where the large flat-panel TV, couches and a desktop computer resided, it was one of the most occupied rooms of the house.

Entering her home, Tamika sees her father sitting at the dining room table reading the days newspaper, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans.

"Welcome home." answers back her father, who had an average body type, giving her a smile before returning to his reading.

Hearing her mother in the kitchen, Tamika walks further into the Dining room until she sees her mother, busy cooking some food.

"Hey mom."

"Hey." replies back her mother, who had a slender frame, dressed in a tank-top and jeans, with her similar length hair pulled back in a pony-tail.

"Ohh, what'cha cook'in?" asks Tamika, with a big smile coming to her face as she hurries to her moms side, and seeing some fish frying in a skillet.

"Just some of your favorites..." answers her mother, smiling. "Baked potatoes, mac and cheese and some fried tilapia."

"Mmm, I can't wait!" declares Tamika, licking her lips. "Did you just start?"

"I just started the tilapia, but the potatoes and mac and cheese should be ready in a little bit." answers the woman.

"Great, I'mma go wash my hands!" replies Tamika happily as she turn around and quickly heads upstairs to the bathroom.

Tamika first though empties her bladder before washing her hands and returning downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother was opening the oven door to check on the potatoes and macaroni.

"It's ready." she states, taking out the pan of mac and cheese along with aluminum foil-wrapped potatoes.

"Mmm, looks and smells good." comments Tamika, quickly getting three paper plates and taking one for herself, before getting a large spoon to serve herself three large spoon-fulls of macaroni, then taking one of the baked potatoes, unwrapping it, cutting it open and seasoning it to her liking with a few thin squares of butter, seasoned salt and pepper.

"So how was your day?" asks her mom, as she also prepared a plate.

"Pretty normal." answers Tamika, heading to the dining room where her dad was and sitting at the table. "We had a new IPE student."

"Oh really?" asks her father. "What are they like, where you able to be friends?"

"Hehe..." giggles Tamika a little, with a light blush coming to her cheeks. "Yea, we're certainly friends."

"Oh?" questions her father, smiling and lowering the newspaper to the table to look at her.

"Don't tell me your attracted to them the first day?" teases her mother, walking to the dining room and placing the plate in front of her husband, who thanks her.

"Fine, I won't." comments Tamika, smiling. "Anyway, her name is Teeka, and she's a Nex.

Her father quickly gave a brief, though enthusiastic clapping.

"Wonderful, just wonderful!"

The praise brings a blush from Tamika and a chuckle from her and from her mother's sigh and comment...

"Another girl? I still think there's a boy out there just perfect for you."

"We've been over this mom." comments Tamika, smiling.

"I know." replies the woman, smiling as well, before returning to the kitchen. "I just want some grandchildren."

"That's what adoption is for." comments Tamika happily.

It had only been a year since Tamika had come out to her parents about being attracted to girls and while she expected the worse, being raised in a christen family, yelling and condemning never came; amusingly, her father, Oscar, cheered at the news, the sole reason being he didn't have to worry that she would get pregnant, two girls couldn't reproduce so he was fine with Tamika even having sex, as long as it wasn't with a boy.

Her mother, Susan, on the other hand, expressed her disappointment with the news, she didn't love her daughter any less, which she quickly told her, but she hoped it was some sort of phase or she was at least Bi-sexual. Although Tamika could understand her mothers reasoning, she still found it annoying when her mother would suggest boys she thought would be nice.

Tamika didn't have anything against boys; she wasn't one of those man-haters, a few of her friends were boys, she just wasn't attracted to them.

"Adoption isn't the same." comments the Susan.

"There needs to be more gays and lesbians in the world." states Tamika. "Then the world wouldn't be so overpopulated and reduce the amount of homeless kids."

"I still think you just haven't found the right boy." states her mother.

"Yea, yea, I'm a lesbian mom, your gonna have to accept it sooner or later." declares Tamika, smiling as she stuffs a fork-full of macaroni in her mouth.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." answers back Susan, preparing herself a plate of food. "After all, until they find a way for two girls to produce a baby, I'm not giving up."

"You're just wasting your time." sighs Tamika.

"Maybe I am, but as I've said over and over, I want grandchildren and two girls can't give me that."

Shortly after, Tamika's mother heads to the table to join her husband and daughter in eating, though seeing the usual annoyed expression on Tamika's face, the woman states...

"But the most important thing is your happiness."

"Exactly..." replies Tamika, with a satisfied smile. "I'm perfectly happy with my sexual orientation."

After just a few moments into all three eating, Tamika's dad asks...

"So, tell us about your new girlfriend, what do you know about her race?"

"She's not my girlfriend." answers Tamika, with a slightly annoyed roll of her eyes, prompting a chuckle from her father. "I just met her, we're starting as just friends for now."

"Well..." states her mother. "What's her name again?"

"It's Teeka."

"Well that's kind of an odd name." comments Susan.

"I think it's nice." replies Tamika, "It's unique; Anyway, like I said earlier, she's a Nex, her race are actually fairies that have evolved to be bigger."

"Wow." comments both adults, before her father asks. "They're actually fairies? Do they have wings?"

"Yeah, they have wings, but their really small and useless. Teeka said that their wings will most likely disappear over time."

"Interested." states her mother.

"They age much slower than we do too." continues Tamika. "Teeka said she's sixteen, but she looks like she's ten or eleven."

"Wow." comments the two adults again, before Tamika's mother asks, "Are you sure she's not just a 'little person'?"

"Yeah, I'm positive, she has the body of a little kid." answers Tamika. "She actually acts like one a bit too. Teeka said that since they age slower than others, they retain some childish behavior as they age. She said she tends to cheer out loudly and exaggeratedly when she's happy."

"Cute." comments her mother. "Are male Nex the same?"

"Heh, there are no male Nex." states Tamika, with a smile and seeing the look of surprise and intrigue on both of her parents faces.

"No males?" questions her mother.

"Nope, it's an all female race." states Tamika with a big smile, as her father declares...

"The Nex are my favorite race of people so far."

"A one gender race huh?" comments Tamika's mother, with a brief look of thought, before a big smile comes to her face. "Wait a minute, that means they have a way of reproducing!"

The comment quickly causes the smile on Oscars face to fade.

"Yeah, they do." replies Tamika with a small smile. "Before you get your hopes up though mom, it's not even known if a Nex could reproduce with a human. I don't know all the details of Nex reproduction, I didn't ask Teeka about any of that."

"Well a mother can hope." comments Tamika's mom, smiling. "If your girlfriend is a Nex, I'm happy."

"I'm not." states her father flatly, though Tamika chuckles and comments...

"You don't have to worry dad, I have no intention of getting pregnant, by ether boy or girl, I like my freedom too much, I've watched enough Teen Mom, Dr. Phil and all the other shows about that to know that it's not something I want."

"I'm glad to hear that." replies her father. "I hope that doesn't change."

"It won't, trust me." replies Tamika, smiling. "I can't even imagine myself pregnant, I'm not ruining this perfection." she adds confidently.

The comment brings a round of giggling from all three.

After Tamika had finished eating and doing her homework, she now relaxed in the family room watching T.V., although her mind frequently wondered about her new friends method of reproduction for their race. Tamika's initial thought was to look up the information on the internet, but remembering that she and Teeka had exchanged their Comm number, she figured, why look up the information on the internet when you can get it from an actual Nex?

So, Tamika lifts her right hand with her Comm and brings up a window and dialed her new friends number.

After just a few rings, the window enlarges about a foot wide, revealing a video of Teeka's face, who quickly smiles, though Tamika could see that her friends face was a little red.

"Hey Tamika!" greets the small girl happily. "I'm so glad you called me!"

"Heh, really?" asks Tamika, smiling at Teeka's excitement.

"Yeah! I was thinking about calling you, but I was a little busy with something at the moment."

"Oh, well I didn't mean to interrupt you." replies Tamika.

"That's ok." answers back Teeka, who from the view of her shaking, Tamika could tell Teeka was sitting up, revealing the background seemed to be a bedroom, from the little that Tamika could see. "I was just a little bored, I haven't made too many friends so far, so I don't really have anybody to hang out with yet with only one day of school."

"Oh, well I'm sure your going to make plenty of friends."

"I know, I just need to give it time."

"So what were you doing when I called?" asks Tamika.

"Nothing really important."

"Then tell me."

"Are you sure you wanna know?" asks Teeka, with a smile.

"Uhhh..." answers Tamika, unsure if she'd like to know now. "Were you doing something weird or gross?"

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Ok, then tell me."

"I was playing with myself." answers Teeka.

"Oh..." replies Tamika, before her cheeks redden considerably with an embarrassed smile. "O-Oh."

"Yeah, I'm really comfortable talking about sex and stuff, I understand humans generally aren't very comfortable with it." states Teeka.

"Well now I know why your face is red." comments Tamika, before briefly looking back, seeing neither of her parents in her field of view. "I'm comfortable talking about sex too, I even talk to my parents about my sex-life."

"Then why were you looking for them?" asks Teeka, grinning.

"Heh, I'm just not comfortable talking to my friends about sex while their around." answers Tamika.

"Oh, ok, so was there any specific reason you called or did you just want to see me again?" asks Teeka, smiling.

"Oh, right, I was wondering, how do Nex reproduce?"

"Well, our outward appearance is pretty similar to most females, but there's one major difference..." answers Teeka. "We have a second vulva that leads to our womb."

"Whoa! Really!?" asks Tamika, she never remembered reading about that particular piece of information, though she didn't really go out of her way to learn a bunch about any particular race. "You have two pussies?"

"Yep." answers Teeka. "Though our second vulva doesn't get much use outside of reproduction."

"Why not? If I had two pussies I'd give them equal attention." comments Tamika, smiling.

"Hehe, well, the primary reason is because our second vulva has a thick, regenerating hymen that hurts a lot when it's broken, so coupled with that and the fact that orgasms from our second vulva are pretty much a tingle compared to the one between our legs, most just think it's not worth the pain." explains Teeka.

"Hmm, I see, well that does make sense. Kinda sucks that you have a regenerating hymen." replies Tamika.

"Yeah, it does, but it serves an important purpose of preventing unwanted penetration."

"Hmm, yeah, if your second pussy leads directly to your womb, I guess you'd need some sort of protection. Well, if your second pussy leads to your womb, what does your primary one lead to?"

"Just to clarify one thing, technically, we don't have a 'pussy', it's similar, but it's not the same as what you have." replies Teeka.

"Oh, ok, but you have vulvas?"

"Yeah, we have labia's, but that inner tunnel behind them is a little different." replies Teeka.

"Different how?"

"Well, for me, the walls of the tunnel aren't quite as sensitive as they would be for you, it's my labia that are the most sensitive, I also lack what you call a clitoris."

"Wow, you don't have a clit? Then how do you masturbate- I-I mean, if you don't mine telling me." asks Tamika, quickly blushing at her quick question.

"I don't mind, Like I said, our labia is the most sensitive spot on our body, masturbation generally involves just stroking my labia." answers Teeka.

"That would seem kinda boring to me after awhile."

"Well it's not the only thing I could do, just because I may not be as sensitive as you would be inside, doesn't mean I can't enjoy some finger thrusts. Anyway, back on topic, my 'pussy' leads to my Bothritis." replies Teeka.

"Your what?" questions Tamika, confusion clear on her face.

"My Bothritis." repeats Teeka. "It's an organ inside that I can extend out of me that contains, to put simply, my sperm. I would insert my Bothritis into my partners second vulva and ejaculate directly into her womb."

"So you have something like a cock?" asks Tamika.

"Hehe, no, it looks nothing like what a male has." answers Teeka, smiling.

"Oh..." replies Tamika, before her face reddens with a smile at what she was going to ask. "Well, would you mind showing me?"

"Not gonna!" declares Teeka, with a big smile.

"Why not?"

"I have to leave some surprises for you to see in person." answers Teeka, with a grin and wink.

"Oh, hehe, ok." replies Tamika.

"I do have a question for you though." states Teeka.

"What is it?"

"What's your view on sex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you have friends right?" asks Teeka.

"Yeah."

"Do you and your friends have sex for fun?"

"Yeah, but not a lot, maybe if we're spending the night at each other houses or something, but I don't go places 'just' to have sex. I actually masturbate a lot more than I have sex." answers Tamika, blushing from volunteering that information.

"I see, and what about when you have a girlfriend?" asks Teeka.

"You mean would I still have occasional sex with my friends while I have a girlfriend?" clarifies Tamika.

"Yeah."

"Well it depends on what my girlfriend at the time thinks. I'm perfectly fine only having sex with my girlfriend if she wanted, my last one wanted me all to herself. I try to keep the number of people I have sex with to a minimum anyway, too many STD's you can catch."

"I see, you don't have to worry about me, I'm as clean as a whistle! Anyway, I just wanted to know what you though about it, if and when we become a couple. I'm pretty open when it comes to sex, actually all Nex are, since we have two separate Vulvas. Like I said before though, I don't have many friends at the moment, but I have sex with my moms, would that be OK with you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." replies Tamika. "I know some people are disgusted by incest, but I don't really care, as long as people aren't killing each other and their willing, what goes on behind closed doors isn't anyone else's business."

"I'm glad to hear that." states Teeka, smiling. "What about you and your parents?"

"Heh, what?" giggles Tamika. "My parents are christen, so any sort of incest is impossible and a sin, even if I didn't find the idea of sex with my parents super weird. The closest thing to incest that I've ever experienced was my mom showing me how to use a tampon when I got my first period."

"Hehehe, ok."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeka returns home from school and tells her parents how her first day of school went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI (CLASSIC), MASTURBATION

**\- Meanwhile -**

**\- Teeka's home, 3:23 P.M. -**

"I'm home!"

Announces Teeka, with her jacket around her waist as she enters her home, which was a rather average two-story house, the upstairs contained the bedrooms and bathroom, while the first floor had a small dining room, kitchen and living room, where the couches and T.V. resided.

Walking through the front door entered one directly into the living room, with the stairs to the second floor to the right, the dining room in view directly ahead, which to the left, was the kitchen. All the rooms were close to each other, but not small enough for the occupants to feel closed in.

"Welcome home sweetie." greets back one of Teeka's two mothers, who occupied the living room, each sitting on a couch.

Tevia (Tee-va), Teeka's mother who greeted her, sat on the couch to her left, who looked quite young, late teens to early twenties, with bright blonde shoulder-length hair, dressed in strap-less yellow sundress, revealing her bare shoulders and small B-cup breasts.

"How was your first day?" asks Teeka's other mother.

Kadalina, who looks even younger than Tevia, about eighteen, sat on the couch directly in front of Teeka. The young-looking woman was also completely nude, freely revealing her slime, lithe body, flawless milky skin and small but perky B-cup breasts.

"It was great!" declares Teeka happily as she quickly heads towards her moms and plopping herself down next to Kadalina. "Everyone was really nice and I even made a few friends!"

"That's wonderful." states Tevia.

"Yeah, I even met a girl I like right at the start of the morning." continues Teeka happily.

"Really now?" asks Kadalina with a smile. "So soon?"

"Yeah, I know it's really quick, but when our eyes met, I just felt something between us."

"Heh, felt something huh?" comments Tevia, before getting to her feet, fluttering her small wings briefly and picking up a small purse from a table in front of her. "Well try not to come on too strong, Earth girls may not like that."

"I won't!" replies Teeka happily. "I got to talk to her at lunch and she suggested we start as just friends for now."

"I see." states Tevia with a smile, before Teeka asks her...

"So where are you going?"

"I'm just going to pick up some things from the store." answers Tevia. "I just wanted to wait till you got home. I'm looking forward to knowing all about what happened during your first day of school here." she adds, as she heads to the front door.

"OK! I'm eager to tell you both!" replies Teeka. "Seeya later mom."

"Seeya." calls back Tevia, before walking out.

"Well then..." states Kadalina, as Teeka looks to her. "Do you have any homework?"

"Yep! Two teachers didn't want to give me any since it was my first day, but I insisted and they gave me some." replies Teeka.

"Ok then..." replies Kadalina, getting to her feet, fluttering her small wings a bit, revealing her bald pubic mound, labia and the small labia-like vulva where here belly button would be if she were a normal girl. "Go start your homework and I'll make a little something to eat."

"Ok." replies Teeka, standing and hurrying to and up the stairs to her room.

Where once inside, the young looking girl immediately began to undress, removing her jacket from her waist, hanging it up in her closet before pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her flat, bare chest and a thin white strip covering her second vulva; the removal of the shirt also allowed her wings freedom with a relieved sigh from her as she flutters them.

Dropping her shirt to the floor, Teeka reached to strip on her belly and pulls it free, uncovering the slit of her belly and placing the adhesive strip on the nearby dresser before pulling her skirt, along with her panties, down to her feet, fully revealing her naked, childish body.

Smiling from the freedom of the clothes, Teeka stretches out her arms in satisfaction, happily spinning once, before skipping the short distance to her bed and jumping onto the bouncy mattress, laying on her stomach before using her Comm and materializing her math and notebook, then quickly starting on the assigned pages.

Teeka only had homework from two of her six classes, Math and American History. Out of all the classes, Teeka was the most excited about the history class, very willing to learn about the history of humans. She was always good at math and despite being from across the galaxy, math is the same where ever you go, so she wanted to quickly finish what she knew so she could focus on learning anything she could from her history homework.

Nearly half an hour later, Teeka happily completed the last math problem and quickly swapped out her math book for her history book. Although, she barely gets a chance to open the book before Kadalina calls to her...

"Teeka, it's ready!"

"Ok!" answers back the small teen, closing her book and returning it into her Comm before leaving her bed, still completely nude as she leaves her room.

Entering the Dining room, Teeka could see a plate of pasta with sauce.

"Thanks." states Teeka, sitting at the table, picking up the fork in the pasta and beginning to eat.

"You're welcome." replies Kadalina in the kitchen, who was still nude, scooping out some pasta from a large pot on the stove, into a plate she held, before heading into the dining room to join her daughter. "So, aside from from you finding a girl you like- by the way, what's her name?" asks Kadalina.

"It's Tamika." answers Teeka. "She's African American, I think that's the right name, anyway, she's really pretty and her skin looks perfect, it's easy to see she must take care of her skin."

"I hope I get to meet Tamika soon." states Kadalina. "Well, aside from you meeting Tamika, what else happened during the day?"

"Well all the classes I went to, I answered questions the students had, I really liked answering their questions, so I didn't mind that I did it six times. Besides the Q and A's..." answers Teeka, before she and her mother hear the front door unlocking and Tevia walking into the house, carrying a plastic grocery bag.

"I'm back." announces Tevia, smiling as she sees her wife and daughter sitting at the dining room table eating.

"Welcome back." greets Teeka. "You're just in time, I was just telling Kada about my day at school."

"Ohh, lucky me." happily replies Tevia, walking trough the dining room, into the kitchen and placing the bag on the counter, removing it's contents, a dozen eggs, two packs of hot dogs and a gallon tub of vanilla ice cream.

"That's all you went to the store for?" asks Teeka, seeing her mother taking the items from the bag.

"Yeah, I had an urge for hot dogs, but we didn't have any, and we were running low on eggs, so I bought some more and since it's hot, I bought some ice cream." answers Tevia, as she began putting away the few items she bought.

"Well..." starts Teeka. "Before you came, I had just told Kada, Tamika is the name of the girl I like and she's an African American."

"Ohh, one of those pretty dark-skinned humans?" asks Tevia with a smile.

"Yeah, and she is pretty." answers Teeka.

"Well, did anything else of interest happen during your day?" Asks Tevia.

"That's what I was telling Kada right when you came. The first thing was that each of my six classes, I answered the questions the other students had, which I liked."

"Hehe, yeah, I'm sure you did." comments Tevia. "With your love of talking." she adds, carefully putting the last of the eggs into the refrigerator, before closing it and heading to the living room, removing her sundress, placing it on the couch near her, revealing her teenage-looking body, her panties along with the small strip over the slit of her belly. Though Tevia also removes her underwear, along with the strip, before returning to the dinning room and sitting at the table with Kadalina and Teeka. "Well then, I'm all ears."

"Heh, ok, well, besides me meeting Tamika and the Q and A at the start of each of my class, the day went by pretty normal, though I did get lost a few times trying to find my next class, the other students were nice enough to help me." states Teeka. "It was my last class, Phys Ed, that the most interesting."

"Really?" asks Kadalina.

"What happened?" adds Tevia.

"Well, I found out that the students have to switch to their gym clothes, I was OK with the clothes I had on today though, but tomorrow I need to bring a set of light clothing that I can change into. I think I made quite a few friends in gym class, everyone thought I was cute and really liked my wings; Hehe, it was probably fifteen minutes straight of them looking at and touching them, which I didn't mind at all, heh, a free massage." explains Teeka happily.

"Well I glad your first day went well." states Tevia."

"Yeah it was." agrees Teeka. "I thought the humans would be freaked out about my wings, but they all seemed to think they were cool. I won't have to hide them tomorrow."

Over the next ten minutes, with Tevia getting her share of the pasta, the three continued to chat and eat, afterwords, Teeka returned to her room to finish her homework, which with as eager and excited she was to do, she finished rather quickly.

"Let's see what's on T.V..." comments Teeka, sitting with her legs crossed on her bed with the T.V. remote in her right hand and quickly going to the TV guide channel and after a few moments, Teeka gave a disappointed sigh at the current selection. "Meh, just the usual shows, Dr. Phil, The Doctors, Ellen..."

With nothing of particular interest on at the moment, Teeka switches the channel to Ellen DeGeneres.

A few minutes in watching the program though, Teeka lost interest, laying back on her bed, half listening as she thought of what to do to occupy herself.

"Hmm, I'm not too hungry, there's nothing on TV at the moment and it's only been one day of school, so the few people that I have exchanged numbers with are probably busy..." Thinks Teeka aloud to herself.

The young girl's right hand soon lowers to her crotch, palming her labia with a small smile coming to her face, before she began to slowly move her hand up and down the pair of lips.

"This'll just have to do for the moment, maybe Tevia or Kada would be up for a little fun." comments Teeka to herself, closing her eyes as she lifts her left hand up to her left nipple and teasing it, before lifting her right hand from her lower lips, licking her palm and returning it to her slowly arousing labia, which quickly brings a quite moaning from her with the pleasure lightly rippling throughout her small body.

As the minutes pass and Teeka's face growing redder from her increasing pleasure, her right hand, wet now from her flowing arousal from the slit of her blushing lips, moves at a quickened pace; all the while pinching and pulling her tiny erect nipples with low pants and moans coming from her as she continued to build the pleasure of her body.

The childish sounds of Teeka's pleasure leaving her mouth began to grow in volume as she felt her moment of bliss nearing; Soon abandoning the tease of her nipples and lowering her left hand down to her belly, now teasing the aroused lips there as her right hand moved even quicker.

Teeka squirms in the rising sensation traveling through her body, slipping her left hands middle finger between the lips of her belly's labia and moving it back and forth as a blissful moan then groan leaves her, closing her thighs around right hand as she felt her climax coming, delayed only by Teeka's attempt hold it back. Successful for just a few long moments before she felt her hold crumble and her climax burst free with a gasp and orgasm-filled moan.

Teeka immediately spread her legs wide and rapidly strokes her quivering, wet labia, a small hiss of air leaving her rear as she added fuel to her orgasmic fire, lengthening and intensifying it for an euphorically long minute, before Teeka began to calm, now slowly rubbing herself, gently letting herself down from her cloud of bliss.

She could feel the stickiness of her cum on her palm as she strokes her labia, moaning softly from the pleasure and sensation, before briefly inserting her middle and ring fingers between her lips and into herself, slowly moving them in and out a few times before lifting her right hand and opening her eyes to see the palm of her hand and her two fingers glistening in the white cream-like fluid, before moving her hand to her lips and licking her fingers.

Teeka soon lowers her hand back to her blushing, wet lips, fingering herself slowly, before a thought came to her...

"Hmm, maybe I could call-"

Her thought was interrupted as she hears her Comm beeping and lifts her right hand with her Comm and presses a button with her left, bringing up a window showing her friend Tamika's face, quickly bringing a smile to Teeka's face.

"Hey Tamika!" greets Teeka happily. "I'm so glad you called me!"

"Heh, really?" replies Tamika with a smile.

"Yeah! I was thinking about calling you, but I was a little busy with something at the moment." comments Teeka, grinning as she closes her legs and shifting her thighs.

"Oh, well I didn't mean to interrupt you." replies Tamika.

"That's ok." states Teeka, as she lifts herself to a sitting position, crossing her legs. "I was just a little bored, I haven't made too many friends so far, so I don't really have anybody to hang out with yet with only one day of school."

"Oh, well I'm sure your going to make plenty of friends."

"I know, I just need to give it time." replies Teeka, with a big smile.

"So what were you doing when I called?" asks Tamika.

"Nothing really important." answers Teeka, idling moving her left hand to her crotch and slowly stroking her blushing, wet lips.

"Then tell me." presses Tamika.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" asks Teeka, with a smile, inserting her middle and ring fingers into herself.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's meet the parents time

**\- Four days later -**

**\- June 10th, Friday, 4:12 P.M. -**

**\- Ila residence -**

Over the school week, Tamika and Teeka's friendship quickly grew. Tamika introduced Teeka to her own friends, much to the excited Nex's happiness as Tamika's friends happily greeted and welcomed her into their little group. Each day, Tamika and Teeka spent their lunchtime together, getting to know each other more, leading to each of them to discover they shared a few things in common, such as what kind of TV shows they liked, Earth food and sports.

By the end of the first school week, because of the sudden closeness the two had developed, both were on the receiving end of playful teases by Tamika and now Teeka's friends. While the teases brought a shade of color to their cheeks, Teeka didn't seem too bothered by it, though Tamika was quick to comment, "We're just friends." not quite ready to label themselves a couple. Which only seemed to imply to their friends that they were a couple.

Now the beginning of the weekend, it was the most convenient time for the two 'friends' to meet the others parents, along with their own parents meeting. It was decided that Tamika and her parents would go to Teeka's home, so after a few minutes drive in the middle of the day, the Brown family arrived at the Ila home...

Dressed in a yellow tank-top and white pleated skirt, Tamika stepped up to the front door to the house with her parents, whom both dressed lightly for the warm weather as she rung the doorbell, which their were quickly answered with Teeka's child-like voice on the other side excitedly declaring...

" _They're here!"_

And rapid footsteps following, bringing a slight blush to Tamika's cheeks from Teeka's excitement, which grew brighter with her mother commenting with a smile.

"That her?"

"Yeah." replies Tamika, before an older, but still quite young-sounding voice behind the door commented...

" _Ok, ok, you don't have to get so excited."_

A giggle followed before the familiar sound of the door unlocking began and the door opening, which Teeka, Kadalina and Tevia greeted them, Tevia on the left, dressed in a light pink spaghetti-strap sundress; Kadalina on the right, dressed in a simple white T-shirt and jean skirt; with Teeka in the middle in front of them, dressed in a T-shirt and skirt.

"Hello." greets Tevia warmly. "Welcome to our home. I'm Tevia."

"And my name is Kadalina." states Kadalina. "Please, come in." she offers, with the two older Nex stepping aside.

It was easy to see, both of Tamika's parents were more than a little surprised seeing the three Nex, though in an effort not to be rude staring, the two adults quickly regained their composer and answers...

"U-Uh, thank you." replies Susan. "And hello to you too, I'm Susan." she adds, before walking into the home.

"Hello." greets Oscar. "I'm Oscar." he adds, following his wife in, before Tamika entered last.

"I must say though..." states Susan, turning to face the two adult Nex's. "I hope I'm not being offensive, but you're not at all what I expected. You look so young."

All three Nex shared a brief chuckle, before Tevia answered.

"That's not offensive at all, don't worry, we hear lots of the same here on your planet. I can assure you, we look young, but we are very much adults."

"We can provide proof if you like." offers Kadalina.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." replies Susan.

"Are you sure?" asks Kadalina. "We don't mind at all."

"I'm sure, it's ok." replies Susan.

"Very well then." states Tevia, before gesturing to the couches in the living room. "Well let's sit and talk, would you like anything to drink?" she adds, as Susan and Oscar head to the couches and sit, before Tevia and Kadalina join them on the second couch, with Tamika and Teeka standing next to each other.

"I wouldn't mind some pop." replies Oscar.

"I'll get it!" declares Teeka suddenly, raising her hand and rushing out of the room to the kitchen, bringing blush not only to Tamika's face, but Tevia and Kadalina's as well, though Tamika does join her parents on the couch.

"If you don't mind..." starts Susan. "Would you tell me how old you two are?"

"We don't mind at all." replies Tevia, before Teeka returns, handing Oscar a can of Mountain Dew, who thanks her and Teeka sits with her parents, though the young girl's wings catch the two adults attention. "I'm thirty-six." answers Tevia.

"And I'm thirty." adds Kadalina.

"Wow, really?" asks Oscar, both he, Susan and Tamika clearly appearing surprised, before Susan adds...

"You two don't look in your thirties at all, it's amazing. You look like your in your early twenties." the woman comments.

Tevia and Kadalina smile at the comment, before Tevia asks...

"I hope our appearance isn't disturbing to you."

"Oh, no, your appearance isn't disturbing at all." replies Susan, smiling. "I'll admit it's a little weird, but it's not disturbing."

"Well that's good to hear." states Tevia.

Oscar soon after lifts a hand briefly and commenting...

"If you don't mind, could I have a closer look at your wings? I forgot about them until I saw your daughter's."

"I don't mind." answers Kadalina, removing herself from the couch and walking in front of Oscar and Susan, turning her back to them and lowering herself to her knees to give the two, along with Tamika, a closer look at her wings, which she lifts and spreads, revealing to them the slight rainbow-ish reflective pattern they had.

"Can we touch them?" asks Susan, as she and her husband examine the delicate-looking foot and a half long appendages.

"Oh please do, it feels good when our wings are touched." replies Kadalina, before Tamika adds...

"Teeka said it's like a massage for them."

Susan and Oscar chuckle at the comment, before each of them reach a hand out and carefully touches a wing, moving along the length of the appendage.

"It's smooth." comments Susan.

Oscar gently grasps Kadalina's wing between his thumb index and middle finger.

"Wow, their soft, I thought they'd be rigid." he comments.

"And their warm too." states Susan, gripping the wing she had much like her husband.

"Their appearance reminds me of the wings of a dragonfly." comments Oscar, to which Tevia on the couch asks...

"What's a dragonfly."

Tamika answered, "It's just a really big insect with long wings."

"Hey Tamika..." states Susan, drawing the teens attention. "Why don't you feel her wings?"

"I'm good, Teeka let me feel her wings." answers Tamika.

Kadalina soon gave a brief gasp and flinch when Oscars hand reached to the exposed joint where the wings emerged.

"Oh, I didn't hurt you did I?" asks Oscar.

"Heh, no, you didn't hurt me, that spot is just very ticklish for me."

"Oh, ok." replies Oscar, before pulling his hands away. "Well I'm satisfied."

"So am I." adds Susan.

"Thanks for the little message." replies Kadalina, standing and heading back to the couch.

"There's something I'm really interested to know." states Oscar.

"OK." replies Tevia. "Ask anything you like, nothing is off limits to us."

"OK." states Oscar. "Your race is one gender right?"

"Yes it is." answers Tevia.

Tamika's face quickly reddens at where she assumed the topic of conversation was headed and wanting to avoid being in the middle of a sexual discussion with her parents, she quickly comments...

"H-Hey, how about Teeka shows me her room?"

"Ok!" quickly answers Teeka happily and standing, followed by Tamika, before Teeka looks to Susan and Oscar. "It was nice meeting you two."

"You too." replies the two adults, before Teeka takes Tamika by the hand and leads her up the stairs.

After the two teens leave, the adults turn their attention back to each other and Oscar asks...

"So how do you reproduce? To be honest, my primary concern is Tamika possibly getting pregnant. My wife and I are pretty lenient on our daughter when it comes to her having a sex-life, she's only interested in other girls, so as a father, that eased my worry of her getting pregnant."

"I see." comments Tevia. "We understand what your saying, we also don't want Teeka getting pregnant before she's ready."

"To answer your pregnancy concern though..." adds Kadalina. "While we can impregnate females of other races, humans included I'm sure, the pregnancy never goes full term. The non-Nex partner becomes ill and has a miscarriage just a few months in. So we have no reason to try to reproduce with other races at the moment. So, does that ease your concern?"

"A little..." answers Oscar. "The fact that you're still able to impregnate outside your race bother me."

"It makes me a little happy though." comments Susan, smiling. "You said that you have no reason try and reproduce with other races at the moment, but is it being studied to see if a half-Nex can be born?"

"Yes it is." answers Kadalina, before looking to Oscar and adding. "But don't worry, Teeka wouldn't purposefully try to get your daughter pregnant, knowing that it wouldn't work and she'd get ill, we would also be against it as well."

"Well that's good to hear." states Oscar.

"About our own reproduction..." starts Tevia. "Would you like a detailed explanation or simple one?"

"Simple would do." replies Susan.

"Ok, simply put, we have two vulva's, one on our bellies were your navels would be and one between our legs..."

"Wow, two? Really?" asks Susan, she and her husband looking quite intrigued.

"Yes." answers Tevia. "The vulva on our belly, we refer to as our secondary vulva, which leads directly to our womb. Our vulva between our legs leads to our reproductive organ, a Bothritis, that we can push out at will to insert into the Sealie's Secondary vulva, were we would release our DNA directly into the Sealie's womb." explains Tevia.

"Wow..." comments Susan. "That's, certainly interesting... I assume Sealie is the term for a Nex couple?"

"Oh, yes, sorry about that." replies Tevia. "Sealie is a Nex term for mate, similar to the terms husband and wife." she adds, before Kadalina continues...

"When two Nex promise themselves to each other, following a brief ritual, they marry basically, they would be a Sealie couple."

"So..." starts Oscar. "If two Nex are dating, they wouldn't be considered a Sealie to each other?"

"Correct." answers Tevia. "It's a term reserved to Nex who are married, like we are." she adds, placing a hand to Kadalina's leg. "And it allows us to have a child."

"So your not allowed to reproduce unless your married?" asks Oscar.

"Yea." answers Tevia. "It's an old custom, but it's still adhered to today."

"It's it strongly adhered to?" asks Oscar.

"Generally yes." answers Tevia.

"I have another quick question." states Susan. "Typically here on Earth, in a married couple, the man is the head of the house. With your people having only one gender, how does that work, do you even have that?"

"We have equal share in the responsibilities." answers Tevia. "Though I understand what you mean, living elsewhere beside our home planet, I take the head role when needed."

"I see." replies Susan. "And what decides that?"

"It's simply whoever wants that role." answers Tevia.

"Also..." starts Kadalina. "Our race has split in two, one that prefers life on our home planet and follow the traditional ways, with living in the forest and off the land and one that prefers the 'modern' lifestyle with cities and technology."

"Is there some sort of conflict between the two?" asks Oscar.

"No, none at all as far as I know." answers Kadalina. "There's really nothing to fight about, we Nex are very open to things. It's why we look forward to the day we can reproduce with others outside our race."

"I see." replies Susan. "It's nice to be open-minded."

"But not so open your brains fall out, huh?" comments Kadalina, smiling.

"Hehe, right." answers Susan. "I know we've been asking a lot of questions, but it you don't mind, I have one more."

"Please, go ahead." urges Tevia. "We came to your planet knowing we'd answer lots of questions, we're more than happy to inform others about us."

"Ok then." states Susan. "I'd like to know if Nex have some sort of religion or belief in a higher power."

"We don't." answers Tevia. "Though we Nex are very in tune with nature and the planetary bodies that we live one."

"Oh, then what does that mean?" asks Susan. "You communicate with the planet?"

"Yes, well, I wouldn't say it's necessary communication, think of the planet as a living breathing entity, that has feelings and emotions. We Nex can feel those feelings and emotions from the planet." answers Tevia. "It's an ability every Nex has at birth, though sadly, we modern Nex don't use the ability very much and are losing it."

"I see, then can you communicate with Earth?" asks Susan.

"Yes." answers Kadalina. "It's as simple as physical contact with the ground, such as going bare-foot."

"What emotions are our planet giving you?" asks Susan.

The two Nex briefly look to each other, with an unsure look on their faces, though Susan asks...

"Not good, huh?"

"No, it's not." answers answers Kadalina, sadly. "As far as we know, all planets with development such as yours as some degree of pain and sadness, but it seems tolerable."

"But Earth..." continues Tevia. "You planet is in such pain, it was overwhelming." she adds, sadly.

"I see." states Susan. "Unfortunately, that doesn't surprise me, we humans don't treat out home very well."

"There is still time to turn it around though." states Tevia. "We've been to planets that we felt nothing from. The planet was nice outside, but silent inside, it was so sad." she comments, looking quite saddened at the memory and Kadalina placing a comforting hand on her wife's thigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing up a painful memory." states Susan.

"Don't worry about it." replies Tevia.

"How about we show you around our home?" offers Kadalina.

"Sure, we'd like that." replies Susan, before the two couples stand.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamika has a chance to learn more about Teeka's unusual body as their relationship goes one step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI

Entering Teeka's room, Tamika was a little surprised at how normal the room looked, she didn't really know what she expected to see upon entering, Teeka was an alien after all, if anything, part of Tamika was a bit disappointed with how normal the room looked.

While it wasn't overly girly, it was clear the room belonged to a girl, with the open closet revealing a mix of neutral and female clothing such as dresses, blouses and skirts. A few bottles of nail polish and make-up on the dresser. The bed, given Teeka's size, was rather small, which surprised Tamika a little at the reminder of how small Teeka was.

"Thanks for the save." comments Tamika, looking around the room as Teeka walks to and sits on her bed.

"No problem." replies Teeka. "It gave me a perfect chance to get you in my room."

"Heh, yeah I guess so." states Tamika with a grin towards her small friend. "Don't expect something to happen just because you got me here."

"Well that's a little disappointing." replies Teeka with a smile. "I was hoping we could do a little 'something', it's been a whole week."

"So it's normal for you to have sex with someone you meet within a week?" asks Tamika, walking to the dresser to check out what kind of make-up Teeka had.

"Not really, it depends on the person." answers Teeka, soon laying back on he back. "Despite what you've probably heard, the people of Merkolova aren't sex-crazed maniacs, sure there are people like that, but some have similar views on sex that you humans do and are uncomfortable talking about it openly."

"Really?" asks Tamika, turning around.

"Yeah, it's not a planet focused only on sex."

"Are their planets like that though?" asks Tamika.

"Yeah, but Merkolova isn't one of them."

"Have you been to one?" asks Tamika, with a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"No, while it sounds interesting, it's not really a place I'd be interested in visiting." answers Teeka, before sitting up. "Hey, question; How comfortable are you with nudity?"

"It depends." states Tamika.

"The reason I ask is because, us Nex prefer being nude over wearing clothing." reveals Teeka.

"Really?" asks Tamika, smiling in amusement at that piece of information.

"Yeah, it's nothing sexual though." replies Teeka. "Way back in our past, before our race was discovered, we wore very little, if anything at all, mainly because there was no real need for clothing, living in the forest and all."

"So the Nex's natural habitat is the forest?" asks Tamika, walking to the bed and sitting next to the small girl.

"Yeah, there are still a large of part of the Nex population that prefers the forest life." answers Teeka. "So they have very little interaction with technology. I wasn't born in that life though, I was born and raised on Merkolova, so the though of living off the land is weird to me, I wouldn't know the first thing to do." she adds, smiling.

"So your race has been split?" asks Tamika.

"Yeah, but there's no hostility between us though."

"Heh, our races are kinda similar." comments Tamika, looking down to her legs. "I don't guess your race were slaves at one point?"

"Slaves?" questions Teeka, with a clear look of wonderment on her face. "Of course not, why would our race become slaves? Is that what happened to your race, African Americans?"

"Yeah, but that time was in the pass, times are a change'in." replies Tamika, smiling. "We got a black president now."

"Well that's good." states Teeka with a smile, before getting to her feet. "So, would you be ok if I take my clothes off?"

"Oh right." giggles Tamika, "That question certainly veered off track. If your fine being naked, I'm ok with it, you have to take your clothes off to change into a bathing suit and I'm perfectly fine being in a room of naked girls... as long as there are no guys."

"You don't like males?" asks Teeka, removing her shirt, revealing her flat chest and a small strip on her belly, which caught Tamika's eye.

"No, it's not that..." answers Tamika. "I'm fine with guys, I'm just not attracted to them, I've seen tons of naked girls; not counting porn, I can count on my hand how many times I've seen a naked guy, I just get nervous if a naked guy is near me."

"Why?" asks Teeka, pulling her skirt down, revealing her heart printed panties, which soon also meet the floor, dressed on in a pair of socks now as she picked up her discarded. clothing and walking around the bed and dropping them into a small clothing basket that Tamika noticed.

"W-well..." starts Tamika, distracted a little by the sight of Teeka's tiny naked body, she had to remind herself that Teeka was the same age as herself, despite having the body of a prepubescent nine year old. "I just don't see many naked guys, so I'm not used to it."

"Oh, I see." replies Teeka, joining Tamika back on the bed and returning to her original spot, though seeing Tamika staring at her body, she asks, "Something wrong?"

"Oh!" gasps Tamika, her face flaring red as she realized her staring and quickly looks to Teeka's face. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare... I just, I had gotten use to your size, so when you took off your clothes and you have the body of a little girl, it just shocked me."

"Oh..." replies Teeka, "Are you uncomfortable with me naked?"

"No, it's not that, it's just... how can I say it... I wasn't ready, I guess, I had to remind myself that you're my age."

"Ok, well if you start getting uncomfortable, I don't mind putting my clothes back on." states Teeka.

"Ok, but you won't need to, I just need time to get used to it." replies Tamika.

"Ok."

"While we're on the subject, if you're more comfortable naked, why were you and your moms wearing clothes when we came?" asks Tamika.

"Well that's simple, we understand that not everyone is comfortable with nudity." answers Teeka. "So when meeting someone new, unless they know about us and are ok with it, we'll wear clothing."

"Oh, ok, that makes since."

"You're free to join me though if you like." offers Teeka, smiling.

"H-Huh?" replies Tamika, smiling as her face reddens. "You mean take my clothes off too?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." comments Tamika, averting her eyes from her small naked friend. "I dunno about completely nude, but I'd be willing to go down to my underwear."

"Ok, as long as your comfortable." states Teeka.

Tamika stands and pulls her tank-top up and over her head, revealing her white bra, before unhooking the side of her skirt, allowing it to drop to the floor, revealing her white panties, before sitting back on the bed, placing her clothing to her side.

"Feel better?" asks Teeka, smiling.

"Heh, yeah..." replies Tamika, blushing a little brighter as her alien friend looked at her half naked body.

"You're really pretty." comments Teeka.

"Thanks, you are too."

Teeka reaches a hand out to Tamika side and rubs a few fingers along her skin, bringing a quick gasp and flinch.

"That tickles." states Tamika.

"Oh, sorry, hehe, your skin is really pretty, it's so even and smooth."

"I'm guessing Nex don't have dark skin huh?" asks Tamika.

"No, we don't." answers Teeka. "We don't tan very well, so dark skin like yours is very interesting and pretty to us."

"Hehe, well I'm not really all that dark." comments Tamika, smiling. "There are black people would are really really dark."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'd probably be shocked at how dark we can get."

"Wow."

"I have a question..." starts Tamika, her attention turning to the strip on Teeka's belly again, before pointing a finger there and asking. "What's that there for?"

Looking down to where Tamika's was pointing, Teeka answers, "Oh, it's just extra protection for my second vulva."

"U-Uh, what?" questions Tamika, quite obviously confused.

"My second vulva." repeats Teeka, before standing, facing Tamika and pulling away the strip, revealing the small slit, with a pair of labial lips.

"Whoa..." gasps Tamika, wide-eyed and leaning closer to her friends belly. "So you have a pussy on your stomach!?"

"Yep, leads directly to my womb." confirms Teeka.

Tamika reaches a hand towards Teeka, though pauses and asks, "Can I, touch it?"

"Sure."

Tamika gently touched the left lip and was surprised at how similar if felt to a regular labia, soft and delicate.

"Wow, the lips feel, normal..." comments Tamika, gently caressing each lip, soon carefully slipping two fingers between the lips and spreading them, revealing the pink fleshy wall. "And that's your hymen..." she adds, placing her fingers to the wall, placing a little presser and finding it was a little springy.

Though almost immediately after pressing in, she saw Teeka's belly flinch and felt the labial lips tense around her fingers, causing her to look up up to Teeka, seeing the small girls face was a little red, causing her to quickly look down to her belly, pulling her fingers away, seeing the lips blushing in what Tamika immediately recognized to be a state of arousal.

"Oh, s-sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"That's ok."

"So, is it possible for that spot to have an orgasm?" ask Tamika.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as a real one from between my legs." answers Teeka, before gasping. "Oh! That's right, you wanted to see my bothritis." she adds, before returning to the bed, laying back on her back, resting her head on her pillow and spreading her legs.

"You're what- Oh yeah!" replies Tamika with a gasp. "That part of you inside your pussy that you can push out." she adds, before repositioning herself fully on the bed, below Teeka and looking squarely at the small girl's labia between her legs.

"Yeah, so you ready to see it?" asks Teeka.

"Yeah-Wait, hold on..." replies Tamika, before leaning down on her hands to get a closer look to Teeka's vulva between her legs, seeing a lack of something she was use to seeing. "You really don't have a clit..." she comments, reaching a hand out to spread Teeka's prepubescent labia more, though the small girl flinches and gasps from the touch and quickly lowers a hand down to grab Tamika's. "Oh right..." states Tamika. "The lips are like a clit for you, I'll be gentle."

"Ok." replies Teeka, releasing Tamika's hand.

Now, with the reminder of the sensitivity of Teeka's labia, Tamika gently touches and spreads the lips, revealing while Teeka lacked a clit, everything else seemed to be in place and what she was used to seeing, just very small.

"So a normal looking pee-hole and vaginal opening, just no clit... oh and a normal looking butt-hole." comments Tamika, smiling, bringing a giggle from Teeka.

"Well, satisfied with the landscape?" asks Teeka.

"Yep, I'm ready to see the real thing, since the outside is just protection." answers Tamika, pulling her hand away, allowing Teeka's labia to return to their initial position.

"OK then, here it comes..." warns Teeka.

It took less than a few seconds before Teeka's secretive bothritis emerged into view. Tamika was shocked into silence, she didn't quite know what to expect, but what she got was some strange, truly alien organ she'd never seen before. A Tragelian Hybrids Cerick was less puzzling than what she was looking at.

"Well, what do you think?" asks Teeka, smiling.

"Uh..." comments Tamika, looking at the odd organ, the base was large, flared and bulbous, with a short, narrow 'neck' with an opening at the end, the entire length of the organ, Tamika guessed to be a little over three inches, relatively large, the circumference she couldn't guess, but with as small as Teeka's labia were, Tamika was surprised how easily Tamika was able to reveal it. "It's, certainly different... You were right, it looks nothing like a penis at all."

"Told ya." comments Teeka, propping herself up on her elbows and looking down to Tamika looking at her bothritis.

"Is this part of you as sensitive as you labia?" asks Tamika.

"Actually it's not." answers Teeka. "You'd think so, it's sensitive, but not as much as the outside."

"Would it be ok if I touch it?"

"Sure."

Tamika reaches out a hand to the organ and gently grasps it at the bulbous base. It's warmth didn't surprise her, but with a little squeeze, it was surprisingly soft. Although, the resulting squeeze caused Teeka's thighs to noticeably tense for a moment.

"Did that hurt?" quickly asks Tamika.

"Heh, not really, but be gentle with the base of it, I should've warned you, just tell me if your going to squeeze it again." replies Teeka.

"Oh, ok, how much can it be squeezed?" asks Tamika, moving her fingers along the base of the organ, a blush increasingly growing on Tamika's face as she could hear Teeka's increased breathing and slight shutters of breath, it was clear Tamika's actions were pleasurable for the Nex.

"Well, as long as you don't plan to sandwich it between your hands, you could squeeze enough for your fingers to meet."

"Oh, can I do that?"

"Sure." replies Teeka.

Tamika once again grips the base of the organ, with her thumb and index finger and presses in, feeling a bit of movement from within before feeling her fingers meet, though seconds after, Tamika sees Teeka shudder a little before noticing a few small drips of white fluid fall from the tip of Teeka's organ, prompting a deep blush to claim Tamika's face at what she thought she may have unintentionally done, releasing Teeka organ.

"Uhh, did you just..."

"Heh, no, I didn't." answers Teeka. "You can probably guess, but the wide base is where my 'sperm' is created. Squeezing the base can cause some to be forced out, which feels good."

"Oh..." replies Tamika, giving a couple slight squeeze, finding that the organ was becoming a bit firmer. "Um... it's not as soft anymore..." she adds, though assuming what this possibly meant.

"Heh, with you playing with it, of course not." comments Teeka, smiling, blushing for a different reason.

"So, I got you turned on?" asks Tamika, staring at Teeka's bothritis.

"Yeah, you did..." replies Teeka with a grin. "Do you intend to do something about it?"

"Well, it wasn't my intention to get you aroused." comments Tamika, looking to to Teeka with a small smile.

"But I am now, so what are you gonna do about it?" asks Teeka.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamika and Teeka, official couple or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI

Tamika lowers her gaze back to the Nex's aroused organ, staring at it for a moment, gently caressing it with her fingers, smiling as she sees the organ flinch, before an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Can I..." starts Tamika, looking at the organ. "Lick it?"

"Oh, of course!" replies Teeka happily. "I didn't think you'd offer to do that."

"Is their a certain spot that feels best?" asks Tamika, bringing a finger to the tip of Teeka's organ, getting the little drop that remained on the tip, looking at it for a moment, before placing it on her tongue, trying to judge the taste.

"For licking, there's not really a specific spot, just pick a random spot and start licking." replies Teeka, smiling.

"Ok then..." states Tamika, although not picking up a taste from the little amount of Teeka's cum she tasted, she lowers her lips, inches away from the bulbous organ and giving a tentative, but long lick to the side of it, bringing an immediate smile to Tamika as she hears a soft moan from the small girl in front of her, before repeating her lick.

Tamika wasn't quite sure what Teeka's bothritis would taste like, but there was a surprising lack of taste, the texture of the organ was very smooth, it reminded her of the smooth inner walls of the vagina, which wasn't all that surprising, consider it came from inside Teeka, the smell wasn't bad either, so there was no reason for Tamika to stop, which she didn't; With each lick, seemed to decrease Tamika's nerves in doing this, pleasuring her alien friend purposely for the first time.

As the frequency of Teeka's soft moans increased, she smiles and lowers a hand to Tamika's head.

"That feels good." comments Teeka.

"Well that's good to hear." replies Tamika with a giggle, briefly pulling her tongue away to look up to Teeka's blushing face.

Although, when Tamika lowers her gaze back to the Nex's organ, a sudden realization popped into her head, which nearly brought a giggle from her.

 _'A nipple...'_ she thinks. _'That's what it looks like, a giant, glorified nipple.'_

"What's so funny?" asks Teeka, seeing the big smile her dark-skinned friend had.

"It's nothing, I think I just figured out how to go about making you feel good more than I did a second ago." answers Tamika.

"Oh, tell me then." replies Teeka, smiling.

"Heh, I'd rather not." answers Tamika with a grin.

"Hmm, well, ok, just be gentle with any squeezing." states Teeka, before laying back.

"I will." replies Tamika.

Looking to the organ, Tamika reaches her right hand to it and began to caress and message the base, giving an occasional light squeeze, beginning Teeka's moans again, before the Nex gave a surprised gasp as Tamika teases the narrow tip of the organ before closing her lips around it, lightly sucking and dancing her tongue around the tip.

"A-Ah! H-hey, you don't have to go that far!" quickly states Teeka, though moaning more as she felt Tamika take more of her organ into her mouth, before another childish gasp of pleasure leaves her as she felt Tamika's lips retreat, nearly leaving her organ before feeling her friends soft lips advance, all the while, coupled with the light squeezes of the wide base.

Not expecting such an act from Tamika, Teeka wasn't prepare for the pleasure she felt, grabbing at the bed cover under her as she squirms in pleasure.

Tamika, was quite pleased with herself, hearing Teeka's cries of pleasure not only made her happy, but aroused her greatly; She was clearly succeeding in pleasuring her Nex friend and as she continued, making the small girl in front of her squirm and moan, Tamika began to become increasingly interested in making and seeing Teeka come.

Teeka's organ was a bit too large for her to take completely in her mouth without her teeth meeting it and not wanting to possibly hurt her, Tamika simply continued the oral pleasure of teasing the narrow neck of the organ with the back and forth movement of her lips and the circling it with her tongue, while at the same time, using her right hand to tease and caress the base of Teeka's organ, squeezing a little harder than before.

"Ah... Tamika..." blissfully moans out Teeka, her breathing coming in quick pants, beginning to move her hips, meeting Tamika's advances and adding to her pleasure.

Minutes later, Teeka was clearly nearing her moment, with her breathing getting quicker and quicker and her moans increasing in volume. Tamika could began to feel something on her tongue, assuming it to be Teeka's 'pre-cum', she was surprised with the lack of taste, something extra was definitely on her tongue, but there was no real, discernible taste.

Though Tamika quickly ignored the lack of taste and eagerly urged on Teeka's moment, increasing the speed of her actions just a little, it was enough to bring a hard groan from Teeka, quickly moving her left hand down and grasping Tamika's hair as she moans out.

To Tamika's amusement she suddenly hears a quite obvious and lengthy expulsion of gas from Teeka, feeling the heated air on her chin as she suddenly felt two quick, but tiny spurts of liquid hit her tongue, assuming it to be Teeka's cum as the small girl gave a loud, though quickly muffled, long moan, feeling one more tiny spurt hit her tongue. Tamika though forced Teeka to moan harder in orgasmic bliss against her hand as she squeezes the base of Teeka's organ, urging more of her alien friends cum from her body and into her mouth as she lightly sucks, which also brought about a second round of gas leaving the climaxing Nex.

Only when Teeka's moment of bliss ended, allowing her calm down, did Tamika part her lips from Teeka's organ, seeing it retract back into her body, causing the blushing lips of her labia to close the orifice which the organ came.

"Heh, judging by the sound of those farts, I'm guessing I did good." comments Tamika, smiling as she lifts her head to look down at her tired friend.

"You get two thumbs up." answers Teeka with a short giggle. "Sorry about letting loose on you while you were down there."

"That's ok, it doesn't smell too bad..." replies Tamika as she lifts her right hand under her mouth and lets Teeka's cum that was still in her mouth, out. "Well, you don't come much." she adds, seeing about a silver dollar size amount of Teeka's cum in her hand. "Is that normal?"

"Yep." answers Teeka. "Us Nex are very fertile, so only a little is needed."

"Wow..." comments Tamika, moving her hand to the side. "Well, best to stay away from this then." she adds with a giggle, before leaving the bed and getting a tissue from the nearby night-stand and wiping her hand clean.

"So then..." starts Teeka, leaning on her side, propping her head up with her hand. "How are you doing?"

"Whaddya mean?" asks Tamika.

"Yanno..." states Teeka, grinning. "You take the time to make me come, your wet arn't you?"

"O-Oh..." replies Tamika, a blush of embarrassment now appearing on her cheeks, suddenly realizing that she was indeed wet, she hadn't noticed before, but she could feel an obvious wet spot in the crotch of her panties. "U-Uh, yeah."

"Well then, I'd say it's my turn now..." comments Teeka, removing herself from the bed and standing in front of her dark-skinned friend, looking up at her as she lifts her hands up to the sides of Tamika's panties. "Can I return the favor?"

"Uh, if you want..." answers Tamika, smiling nervously.

Teeka simply smiles as she lowers herself to her knees, nearly eye level with Tamika's waist, before pulling her panties down to her feet, revealing the taller girls naked crotch, a light patch of black pubic hair adorned Tamika's pubic mound, with a few wispy hairs on her labia, which the lips themselves were clearly aroused, slightly swelled with a light blush coloring them.

"You're pretty here too." comments Teeka, lifting her right hand up to the patch of Tamika's pubic hair.

"Thanks."

"Do you shave?"

"No, but I've been thinking about it since my lips are starting to grow hair." answers Tamika.

"So your the type that likes the lips smooth then..." comments Teeka, lowering her right hand down a little to Tamika's clitoral hood, stroking it a little, bringing a quickening of Tamika's breathing, before a slight gasp as Teeka's lifts her left hand and slowly inserts her index and middle fingers between the folds of her labia and into her.

"Y-Yeah, I don't like it when my friends pussy is covered in hair, it's such a bother." replies Tamika, soon feeling Teeka's fingers inside her wriggle a bit before leaving her.

"I see, I've experienced that too, not very fun." comments Teeka, looking at her fingers, seeing the white creamy fluid. "So, you don't just get wet, you get creamy." adds Teeka, revealing her finger to Tamika.

"Heh, yeah, is that a problem for you?" asks Tamika, smiling.

"Not at all, I like it when girls are the creamy type..." answers Teeka, using the fingers of her right and to spread Tamika's labia to see the gathering of a small amount of Tamika's creamy lubrication. "How creamy do you get?"

"Well, if I take my time, I usually end up with a gooey mess to clean up." states Tamika, briefly averting her eyes in embarrassment.

"Ohhhh." moans Teeka happily. "Too bad you didn't get super turned on making be come, I'd love to see it dripping out and running down your thighs. Seeing stuff like that really turns me on." she adds, before returning her left hands index and middle fingers into Tamika's exposed pussy, before slowly thrusting, urging a moan from Tamika. "Let's see how much of your cream I can work up before you come..."

Resting her right hand on Tamika's thigh, Teeka leans forward and teases the taller girl's aroused clit with her tongue, bringing more moans from Tamika, who soon rests her left hand on Teeka's head, looking down at her with a smile.

As the moments pass and Tamika's pleasure slowly increasing, the dark-skinned teens pussy began to produce the arousing sounds of more of her lubrication being worked up by Teeka's actions, which in turn, increased Tamika's pleasure, causing her to reflexively move her hips.

"That's a sound I don't get tired of hearing..." comments Teeka, briefly pulling her tongue from Tamika now well aroused clit, though replacing her tongue with her right hands thumb, rubbing the nub in a circular motion as she watches her left hands fingers, moving in and out of Tamika, seeing some of her worked up creamy lubrication trailing down her hand.

After a few seconds, continuing the clitoral tease, Teeka briefly pulls her fingers from Tamika, seeing a string of the natural lube connect her fingers to Tamika before spreading the lips, seeing a small amount of cream slowly ooze into view, though there wasn't quite enough for it leave the threshold of her pussy.

"Nice." comments Teeka, before reinserting her fingers into the creamy orifice and resuming her thrusting, going a little faster this time. "How close are you?"

"Mmm, not very, if you keep going this slow though, your hand is going to get really messy."

"Ohh, I can't wait!" declares Teeka.

Tamika couldn't help but giggle when she sees Teeka's wings flutter, further expressing her excitement.

As the minutes pass, Tamika began to add to her own pleasure, using her free hand and lifting it her right breast, under her bra, squeezing the mound and teasing her nipple as Teeka continued her action, alternating between her tongue and thumb in teasing Tamika's clit, who was moaning more frequently and louder. The sexual sounds coming from Tamika's pussy also increased in frequency and volume, as her creamy arousal fluid had be worked up considerably. Tamika's labia was covered in her cream as much of it had trailed down Teeka's hand.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." states Teeka, grinning at the sight of Tamika's aroused and messy pussy, briefly removing her fingers and thrusting her fingers between the lips of Tamika's labia before inserting them again.

"I'm getting close..." pants Tamika, moaning with her eyes closed, both of her hands under her bra now teasing her breasts and nipples.

Teeka eagerly continues, quickly rubbing Tamika's clit as she began thrusting her fingers faster, soon bringing a groan from the taller girl as her body prepared for her moment of bliss, which after just a few breathless seconds, came with a gasp from Tamika, quickly moving her hands down to Teeka's shoulders as she leans forward a little has her hips jerked in the pleasure rippling through her body.

Teeka, feeling Tamika's pussy tightening around her fingers, quickly pulls her fingers free and began to rapidly rub her fingers across her labia, producing a slur of wet noises as Tamika gasps out again in the rise in pleasure from Teeka's actions.

Teeka could feel the warmth of more of Tamika's cream leaving her as it sputters out of her, dotting her legs and the floor.

Teeka continued for nearly a minute, Tamika's legs clearly trembling, before the climaxing teen quickly moves a hand down to Teeka's rubbing her labia and pushing her hand away, before dropping to her knees, trembling as the orgasmic pleasure washed through her.

Teeka only smiles as she watches Tamika's climax run it's pleasurable course as she leans against her trembling, before Tamika's moment of bliss eventually wanes, with slow, tired breathes from her.

"I'm guessing I did good?" asks Teeka with a grin.

"H-Hehe, two thumbs up." answers Tamika.

A few minutes later, Tamika was now completely nude as she lays back on the bed, with Teeka straddling her waist, playfully poking at her dark-skinned friends breasts.

"So, we're a couple now, right?" asks Teeka, smiling.

"Heh, what's with you and that? Why does it matter if we're a couple or not?" asks Tamika, smiling as well.

"I want it to be official, why are you trying to avoid it?" presses Teeka.

At this, Tamika was silent, averting her eyes from the small girl, drawing her wonderment.

"What's wrong? Did you and your last girlfriend have a bad break up or something?"

"No, not really..." vaguely replies Tamika. "I just don't want to rush into another relationship."

"Oh, I see then. What was she like?" replies Teeka.

"I don't want to talk about my last girlfriend, so lets drop the subject." states Tamika flatly.

"Ok, ok..." replies Teeka, lifting her hands a little in surrender. "I understand. I'm willing to stay just a friend until you're ready to have another girlfriend."

"Thanks, by the way, what about you?" asks Tamika.

"Well, I've had a few relationships, girls and guys. My last ended up with me breaking up with her after I found out she was cheating on me."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." states Tamika.

"Don't be, I got over it."

"Well then, how about we just drop the subject of past relationships altogether; I have another question about your body." replies Tamika.

"Ok, ask away." states Teeka.

"Your um, bothritis..."

"What about it?"

"When you push it out, can you keep it out as long as you want?"

"Yeah." answers Teeka.

"Do you have to have it out to come?" asks Tamika.

"No, I can come just fine with it inside, it actually feels a little better since the outside is more sensitive." answers Teeka.

"And your cum would just ooze out from your pussy then, right?"

"Yeah, now I have a question for you?" answers Teeka.

"Ok."

"I know you said your only interested in girls, but have you ever been with a guy?"

"You mean sex right?" asks Tamika.

"Yeah."

"Only once." answers Tamika.

"Why only once."

"I didn't even wanna do it, but my friends kept nagging me about, saying stuff like _'how would you know you wouldn't like it if you never tried it?'_ , which I never said I wouldn't like it by the way, I'm just not interested in guys." explains Tamika.

"So did you like it?" asks Tamika.

"It was alright; he finished before I did, but I wasn't into it enough to keep doing it. My friends don't bother me about it nearly as much anymore, so in a way, I'm glad I did it."

"Heh, well at least you were willing to try it."

"Yeah, I guess, it was pure peer pressure though, like I said, I didn't even want to do it."

"Hehe, yeah, peer pressure is pretty strong." replies Teeka, before gasping and quickly removing herself from Tamika and off the bed. "Oh yeah!" she adds, before walking to night-stand next to the bed, opening the drawer and pulling out what looked like a thick square oven mitt made of a pink yarn and returning to the bed and offering the hand-made item to Tamika. "Here, I finished it a day ago."

"Oh, thanks..." replies Tamika, recalling her asking Teeka to make her something the first day they met. "An oven mitt though?"

Teeka blushes a little at the comment...

"Well, yeah, but it's not for grabbing hot stuff."

"Then whats it for then?"

"It's an arousal catcher." states Teeka.

"Huh?" questions Tamika. "What's an arousal catcher."

"During or after you masturbate, you use it to wipe yourself, so you can smell yourself." answers Teeka.

"Oh, I see." replies Tamika, blushing as well, looking to the item Teeka had given her.

"It's probably not something you would use though, huh?" asks Teeka, the blush on her face spreading. "I probably should've made something else."

"Oh, no, I like it." quickly reassures Tamika, bringing a smile to the small girls face. "And it is something I would use, it can take the place of using my panties."

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn't." replies Teeka. "So, hows your story coming?"

"O-Oh, right..." nervously giggles Tamika, her blush now spreading. "That was the deal..."

The End


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day later, Teeka visits Tamika at her home and although she says she doesn't want to be in a relationship, Tamika sure doesn't seem to act that way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI

**\- Next day -**

**\- June 11th, Saturday, 1:34 P.M. -**

**\- Brown Residence -**

Tamika had very much enjoyed her visit to Teeka's home yesterday, the physical enjoyment was a large part. Although she was happy to learn a little more about her new friend, Tamika found herself embarrassingly more happy when they were leaving and her parents expressing their approval with Teeka as her girlfriend, with Tamika quickly correcting them in saying Teeka and herself weren't a couple, although, the low tone in Tamika's voice suggested she didn't quite believe what she was saying herself.

Before parting from the Ila's, Teeka happily asked if she could visit the next day, which after a short moment of thought, Tamika's parents approved, bringing a big smile to Tamika's blushing face...

"I can't believe how messy my room is!" groans Tamika, still dressed in her pajamas, a worn white T-shirt and pink heart-printed pajama pants as she moves about her room, picking up stray pieces of paper and assorted junk from the floor and placing it the small trash can near the door, before switching to picking up the rather small amount of dirty clothing from the floor, two skirts, a T-shirt, blouse and shorts, before heading out of the room and meeting her mother as the woman walks out of her own room, dressed in a sleeveless shirt and jeans and smiling towards her.

"Oh, you're cleaning your room?"

"I-I, uh..." nervously replies Tamika, her brown cheeks reddening. "I-It was just starting to need cleaning, that's all!" she adds, quickly walking pass her smiling mother and down the stairs.

"Oh really?" the woman asks, calmly following Tamika down the stairs. "So it's just a coincidence that Teeka happens to be coming over while your cleaning?"

Tamika's cheeks were a bright red now; It was common knowledge to both of her parents that the in preparation for the first visit of Tamika's girlfriends to the house, that the teen cleaned her room up, whether it needed it or not. The playful teases by her parents didn't really bother her very much, but given Tamika's constant remarks of she and Teeka not being a couple, her actions seemed to be clearly contradicting what she was claiming...

"J-Just drop it ok?" declares Tamika. "We're not a couple!" she adds, as she reaches and walks down the second short set of stairs to the laundry room.

"Ok, ok." replies the teens mother, continuing to smile.

Dropping her small pile of clothes onto the waiting pile already there, Tamika stood, looking down to the clothes.

"We're not a couple... she's not my girlfriend... so, why am I doing this!?" Tamika declares, placing her clenched fists to the sides of her head with a groan. "It's like my body wants us to be a couple, but I don't want to just rush into another relationship!" she adds, before leaving the room, heading back to her room as she thinks, ' _It's not like I'm horny for her, I don't get wet just thinking about her, but... when I do think about her, it makes me happy..._ ' lifting a hand up to her chest, feeling her beating heart, it quickened as a smile comes to the teens face as an excitement filled her.

It was steps into her room that the fading blush returned, full force as Tamika thought she recognized what she felt.

"I couldn't be... I haven't known Teeka long enough to be... but, does it really work that way?"

' _Love..._ '

**\- 2:07 P.M. -**

*doorbell ringing*

"She's here!" declares Tamika happily, rushing from her room and down the stairs, dressed in a yellow blouse and form-fitting jeans.

"I heard the bell." comments Tamika's mother, as she walks into view from the kitchen, smiling at her daughters excitement, reminding her of a similar event yesterday.

Tamika missed the subtle hint her mothers smile was giving and made her way to the front door, opening it, revealing Teeka and her parents, Tevia and Kadalina on the other side of the screen door, which Tamika quickly opened as well, allowing the three in.

Tamika couldn't help but think Teeka looked very cute, with her hair done up in two small pig-tails, wearing a heart-printed blouse and skirt. Teeka was quite clearly happy to see Tamika, who got a surprise as the small teen quickly hugs her.

"Hey Tamika!" greets Teeka.

"H-Hi." replies Tamika, smiling and blushing.

Teeka though quickly pulled away with a gasp.

"Oh, was that too much?" asks Teeka blushing lightly. "Heh, my excitement got the best of me."

"That's ok." answers Tamika. "Just wasn't expecting a hug."

"So..." starts Tevia, walking into the house and looking to Susan. "Do you still need a moment or are you ready?"

"I'm ready to go." answers Susan, walking by her daughter and Teeka. "My husband had something come up with a friend of his, so it'll just be me."

"Ok, just us girls then." comments Kadalina, smiling.

As the three adults head out of the door, saying good-bye to their daughters, Susan adds, "I hope you two don't get too crazy being all alone for the next few hours."

While Tamika only responded with a deep blush, Teeka happily replied, "We won't!"

With the doors closing, and Tamika locking them, Teeka comments, turning around...

"You guys have a really big home, a lot bigger than ours."

"Yeah, it is." replies Tamika, walking back to her friend.

"Would you mind showing me around?"

"Ok, but there's not really much to show you though... this room right here..." she answers, before pointing to the right, to the room to their immediate right, furnished in a few couches, pictures on the wall and plants, with a large window almost the length of the room revealing the outside. "It's the Living Room, pretty much the cleanest room in the entire house since no ones allowed to eat in there and no one hardly ever spends time in."

"Wow, human homes have 'off-limit' rooms too." comments Teeka. "Back home on Merkolova, we have one of those rooms too."

"Really?"

"Yep, but sometimes, when my moms leave me all alone in the house, I'll go in there and masturbate." reveals Teeka, bringing a giggle from both, herself and Tamika.

"What if you make a mess though?" asks Tamika. "Do you clean it up?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever been caught?"

"Only once, I was so into it one time I lost track of the time. I was sooooo embarrassed."

"Hehehe, I bet you were..." comments Tamika, before walking ahead, with Teeka following. "This is the dining room." she adds, after only about 3 yards of walking, a large dining table in front of them with four chairs around it. "And to the right of the Dining Room is the Kitchen, and pass that is a small bathroom and the door at the end leads out to the garage."

"Who cooks the most in the family?" asks Teeka.

"Well, both, my mom and dad cooks, but... if I had to say who cooks the most, it would be... hmm, I'd say my dad, but I like my moms cooking more."

"Between my moms, Kada's the cook." states Teeka. "Heh, Tevia's not really bad though."

"But not good ether, huh?" asks Tamika.

"Yeah, don't tell her I said that though!" quickly replies Teeka, smiling and blushing.

"Hehe, don't worry, I won't."

"Kada's been helping Tevia getting better though."

"Well, continuing the tour..." comments Tamika, walking to the left, to and down the short set of stairs, into the large L-shaped lower room that Teeka gasps at. The room was furnished in a large L-shaped couch, three small windows with a large, big-screen T.V. at one end with a desktop computer at the other end. "This is the Family Room."

"Whoa! It's huge!"

"Hehe, well I dunno about huge, but it is big." comments Tamika. "In comparison to the Living Room, this would be the dirtiest room, with the most use and eating stuff down here watching TV and movies. One of my chores is vacuuming. The two doors on the left at the bottom of the stairs leads to the basement and laundry room."

"Hmm, looks pretty clean now." comments Teeka.

"Well, yeah, my mom wanted me to do it before you came." replies Tamika, which was true.

"Heh, well I'm guessing the upstairs is were the bedrooms are?"

"Yeah..." answers Tamika, a bit nervous, but leading Teeka up both sets of stairs and into her room.

"Nice..." comments Teeka, as she walks into the small room, with the bed to her right, a dresser with mirror to her left, a closet at the left corner of the room, an open window directly ahead, letting the light of the day in, a taller dresser to the right with a TV resting on top. "Compact, but neat." Teeka adds. It was also impossible not to notice the various posters of anime characters decorating the walls of the room, all females in various states of undress. "And visually appealing..." continues Teeka, grinning at the posters, prompting an embarrassed chuckle form Tamika.

"Heh, yeah, I like anime."

"So do I, I like animated TV shows and movies." replies Teeka, looking to the various posters before asking, "So do you know most of the characters?"

"Yeah, most of them, I've watched the series their in, but there are a few that I haven't watched, I just like the look of the character."

"What about her?" asks Teeka, pointing to a narrow, but tall poster depicting the the character Chi from Chobits, putting on a T-shirt, but her white bra and panties were in clear view. "What's the things on the side of her head?"

"That's Chi, from an anime called Chobits, she's actually a humanoid computer, their called Persocoms in the series, those things on the side of her head are where her inputs are."

"Wow, a humanoid computer? That's interesting." comments Teeka. "She's cute, do they interact with people in the show or do they just stand there like a zombie?" she adds, smiling.

"No, they actually interact with people, they can talk and act on their own and even work."

"Wow."

"I have the series if you'd like to watch it." offers Tamika.

"Sure, I'd love to." happily answers Teeka.

Tamika quickly walks to the dresser her TV sat on and opened the first drawer, pulling out the Chobits box-set.

"Let's watch it downstairs, more room and a bigger TV."

"I don't mind the smaller space." comments Teeka with a grin, which brought a slight blush to Tamika's cheeks, though Teeka followed Tamika out of the room.

The two watched the first two episodes, which Teeka clearly enjoyed with her giggles at funny parts, along with 'oohs' at the 'perverted' parts, particularly the amusing scenes between the main character Hideki and a very naked Chi.

"Yanno..." starts Teeka, as the second episodes credits began, the two sitting next to each other. "Since your only into girls, I wouldn't have thought you'd like a show like that."

"Why? Just because I like girls don't mean I can't enjoy a show about a boy and girl, especially if it's funny, I really like comedic anime. So, you wanna watch the next episode?"

"Hmm, not really, I don't want to spend all our time together just watching TV." answers Teeka.

"Oh..." replies Tamika, her cheeks beginning to redden. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Teeka could easily notice the blush rising on Tamika's cheeks.

"You're thinking I want to do something naughty, arn't ya?" asks Teeka, grinning, leaning close to her brown-skinned friend.

"U-Uh, n-no, I wasn't... thinking..."

"Hehe, you're so cute!"

"I'm sorry." comments Tamika, looking away.

"For what?" asks Teeka.

"I'm usually not this nervous around someone I like." admits Tamika, bringing a blush to Teeka's smiling face. "It's probably the fact that your different from any girl I've ever been with. I mean, your an alien."

"So are you." states Teeka, placing a hand to Tamika's. "You're an alien to me too, I've never been with a human, the closet would be a Hybrid Tragelian, who after a while, stop considering themselves part human anyway."

"But your not nervous though." comments Tamika.

"You don't think I'm nervous?" asks Teeka, clearly surprised. "Of course I'm nervous! I'm consistently worrying I might say the wrong thing and accidentally offend you, or you might not like the way I act sometimes, with the whole childish behavior thing..." adds Teeka, her blush growing brighter and averting her eyes briefly.

"Really?" asks Tamika. "You're nervous too?"

"Of course." replies Teeka with a giggle. "I sometimes use my childish behavior as a kind of shield, acting first and thinking later. It's actually why I hugged you earlier, even though you and your parents visited us yesterday, I was still really nervous and acted on impulse."

A smile quickly comes to Tamika's face.

"It's that childish behavior that I like about you though." states Tamika. "I think it's really cute."

"Really?" asks Teeka, a smile coming to her face as well.

"Yeah, I don't want you holding back part of yourself when you're around me. I like all of you."

Tamika could see tears brimming Teeka's eyes, before she was shocked as the Nex threw herself on top of her in a hug, declaring, "Thank-you!" Tamika could also see the Nex's wings fluttering rapidly.

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that!" adds Teeka.

"Heh, I'm glad you're happy." replies Tamika.

Though Teeka gasps and quickly lifts herself off of Tamika.

"Oh! Sorry about hugging you out of the blue like that again, I just-"

It was Teeka's turn to be surprised as Tamika wraps her arms around her small body and pulling her back down into a hug.

"I don't mind, you can hug me anytime you want."

Quickly getting over the surprise, Teeka relaxed into the embrace and returns her arms around the bigger girl, who, after a moment, sees a slow 'flapping' of Teeka's wings.

The two lay there for about a full minute, enjoying the warmth of the other, before Teeka, lifts herself up again, her face quite red, though smiling.

"Can I, kiss you?"

The question brings big smile to Tamika's face.

"As long as I can kiss you."

Following Teeka's giggle, the smaller girl lowers her lips while Tamika lifts hers and meet in the middle as their lips met for the first time. A spark seemed to jolt each of them as the kiss soon deepened and tongues began to take part, exploring the others mouth with moans leaving them.

Tamika, in particular found herself wanting more, Teeka's tongue seemed to have a taste, a faint, but sweet, almost intoxicating taste. At first, Tamika simply thought it was something Teeka had eaten, but she didn't recall smelling it on her breath. What ever the source of the taste, Tamika wanted more and eagerly licked at Teeka's tongue, becoming more and more forceful, which wasn't lost on Teeka herself.

Whom attempted to back off, pulling her lips from Tamika, who simply lifts her head to keep their lips together. While Teeka had the advantage of being on top, a problem soon arose when she felt Tamika's hand on the back of her head, stopping her retreat as she felt Tamika's tongue began to dominate rather than work with her tongue. Teeka then began to try and squirm free, an action that resulted in the two rolling off the couch and Teeka falling to the floor, Tamika now on top and their lips part only briefly before Teeka felt Tamika's tongue back inside her mouth and wrestling her tongue into submission.

This 'assault' continued for just over half a minute, Teeka's eyes glazing over slightly in submission before she began to resist again, placing her hands to Tamika's shoulders and pushing, but Teeka lacked the strength to overpower the bigger girl, though it was about fifteen seconds more, before Tamika lifts her lips from Teeka, who takes a quick, deep breath.

Tamika, seeing the state Teeka was in, suddenly realized what she had done.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I dunno what happened!" declares Tamika, sitting up.

"You're... a lot more... aggressive... than yesterday." pants Teeka, catching her breath.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to just, rape your mouth like that, I dunno what came over me!"

"It's ok, really..." replies Teeka, breathing not so deeply now. "Let me guess... my tongue tasted too good to stop?"

"U-Uh... yeah."

"Honestly, I forgot all about that, I didn't realize what was happening until your hand was on the back of my head."

"Why did that happen? Is it normal?" asks Tamika, removing herself from on top of Teeka and sitting on the floor.

"We Nex have a chemical on our tongues that intensifies sensation and emotion when kissing. While the chemical is always present, it becomes more concentrated or stronger when the Nex have feelings for each other, so, because I like you, you got the concentrated effect. You're not a Nex though, so instead of increasing your sensation, it acts more like a drug that you want more and more of."

"Wow, so, it's like a Nex's body rewarding them for staying together with the person they like or love?" asks Tamika.

"That's exactly what it is."

"So, does that mean, if I didn't stop, you would've came?"

"Yeah..." answers Teeka, briefly looking away, before sitting up.

"Heh, well, now I know what I'm getting into when we kiss next time."

"Heh, yeah, it was my fault for not telling you before we kissed."

"Well I'm sorry for the way I acted." replies Tamika. "I'll control myself better next time."

"I forgive you." states Teeka, giving Tamika a quick kiss on the lips. "That's as rough as you've been with me though, I liked it a little." she adds, bringing a chuckle from Tamika. "So, what kinda snacks you guys have."

"We got plenty." replies Tamika, standing, though first walking to the TV and removing the DVD and placing back into the case, before heading up the stairs, followed by Teeka as they head into the kitchen and Tamika opening the cabinet under the sink and pulling out a bag of chips. "We got chips under the sink, Oreo's and candy in the pantry, juice and pop in the frig."

"What's an Oreo?" asks Teeka.

"Oh, right, heh, it's just a brand of cookies." clarifies Tamika, before walking to the pantry and pulling out a pack of Oreo cookies and presenting them to Teeka. "Try one."

"Ok." replies Teeka, taking a small cookie and biting into it, 'Mmming.' "Not bad, these are pretty good."

"They taste even better dipped in milk." comments Tamika, taking a cookie out and biting into it while returning the pack in the pantry. "So what do you want?"

"How about some pop?" asks Teeka, taking one more bite of the cookie before putting the rest in her mouth.

"Ok, we got Sprite and Orange pop." replies Tamika, opening the refrigerator door.

"Either is fine."

"OK." replies Tamika, taking out two cans of Sprite and handing one to Teeka.

"Oh yeah..." starts Teeka, opening the can. "About your earlier question, I wanna check out your story you finished."

"Oh, right..." comments Tamika, her blush returning. "OK."

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now official! Tamika and Teeka, a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI

The two soon return to Tamika's room and Teeka sat on the bed, sitting with her back to the wall as Tamika opened her backpack and retrieved her note book and joined Teeka on the bed and handing it to the smaller girl, who quickly opened it.

"Just ignore any spelling mistakes..." comments Tamika, blushing brightly. "I'll fix them when I type it up."

"Ok." replies Teeka, before beginning to read.

As Teeka read, Tamika was understandably nervous, having someone new reading her stories was always embarrassing and nerve-racking; What would they think, would they understand the occasional joke, were the characters believable?

Tamika wasn't trying to be obvious but she consistently watched Teeka's face, trying to judge any expressions she made while reading.

A few minutes of silence later, Teeka comments, "So far it's good." as she turns a page, bringing a smile to Tamika's face.

"Really?" asks Tamika.

"The boyfriend's a real jerk though, but I remember the outline of the story you told me, his loss." adds Teeka, as she continues reading.

The comment eases Tamika's worry considerably, moments later, Tamika smiles as she sees Teeka giggle and smile for a few moments. After a few more turns of the pages, having written the story, Tamika knew the sex part of the story was nearing and seeing a blush rise on Teeka's cheeks, embarrassment began to take hold of Tamika, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. While Tamika didn't look to Teeka much, with a few turns of the pages, Tamika notices movement of Teeka's legs, it wasn't much movement, but a slow up and down shifting of her legs, Tamika could only assume Teeka was getting aroused from what she was reading and became even more embarrassed.

The next few minutes were silent, an uncomfortable, embarrassing silence for Tamika, which was broken about ten minutes later with Teeka's chuckle, before closing the notebook.

"That was really good." comments Teeka.

"You really think so?" asks Tamika smiling.

"Yeah, although you told me the story before, I enjoyed reading it, the characters seemed believable, you're good." compliments Teeka.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. What did you think about the sex scene?" asks Tamika, a little nervous at her question.

"Before I answer that, I just wanna know, was the purpose to get the reader turned on?" asks Teeka.

"Yea." answers Tamika, feeling her face burning.

"Well I enjoyed it, it was really detailed, I really got a picture of the action in my head. It turned me on quite a bit. I'd love to read more of your stories." replies Teeka, handing the notebook to Tamika.

"I wouldn't mind sharing my other stories." states Tamika, removing herself from the bed and placing her notebook back into her backpack.

With Tamika parting from her briefly, Teeka looked to her left, seeing what she clearly recognized to be a closed laptop at the head of the bed she failed to notice before and grins as she reaches towards it.

"So, you got a laptop huh?"

"Huh?" replies Tamika, turning to face Teeka before gasping as she sees her lift open the computer and gasps as she hurried to the bed. "No! Wait!"

Though Teeka quickly moves the computer from Tamika's reach.

"Ohhh, this must be where the goods are, huh? And by goods, I mean porn." teases Teeka.

Tamika face was a bright red as Teeka looks to the computer screen, who was a little surprise with the wallpaper being a very young anime girl dressed in a very, very tiny red micro bikini laying an a sandy beach, aside from the young girls nipples and clit, nothing was left to the imagination.

"Wow, pretty daring wallpaper here."

"I'm so embarrassed!" groans Tamika, dropping her face to the bed.

"Hehe, don't be, having porn is perfectly normal, even I have it... lets see now..." replies Teeka, guiding the cursor to a video folder and opening it. "Ohh, jackpot! You certainly don't hide it do you?" comments Teeka, seeing a large number of separate folders, all labeled, such as Masturbation, Girl on Girl, Watersports, Squirting, Pooping... "Hmm, you're into some kinky stuff huh?"

"Well I like watching some of it rather than doing it." states Tamika, lifting her head. "Like the pooping."

"What about watersports?" asks Teeka, opening the mentioned folder and watching a random video.

"I've tried it occasionally." answers Tamika, before taking a calming breath and returning to her spot next to Teeka. "Mainly, when I take a bath or shower, I'll leave my underwear on and pee through them." admits Tamika.

"So do you like doing it?" asks Teeka, continuing to watching the video of a girl peeing.

"It feels nice, I guess, but-"

"You guess?" asks Teeka, looking to Tamika with a smile. "Come on, you can be honest, remember, I'm just as nervous as you are-well, not so much after what happened downstairs." she adds, with a grin.

Tamika could only chuckle nervously at the reminder of the moment they shared.

"Yeah..." admits Tamika, smiling. "It's kinda silly, if you were a human, I wouldn't be acting this way, I wouldn't be so embarrassed and nervous about revealing embarrassing stuff about me."

"Well you don't have to be so nervous." replies Teeka. "I came out and told you I fart when I come, that was really embarrassing to admit, but I did it anyway."

"Heh, yeah, you're right." states Tamika, smiling. "Ok, yes, I do enjoy wetting myself when I'm about to shower or bath." admits Tamika.

"See? Was that so hard?" praises Teeka, nudging Tamika in the shoulder. "You like the part of me that I was embarrassed about showing you, so I'm sure I'd like the non-embarrassed version of you."

"Ok." replies Tamika with a smile. "I'll try to push through my embarrassment."

"Good... So what do your mom and dad think about you having porn? DO they know you have it?"

"Heh, actually, my mom doesn't like it, but I have this weird agreement with my dad." answers Tamika, smiling with a blush. "I can have porn, as long as I share it with him."

"Really?" asks Teeka, amused at what Tamika said.

"Yeah, at first I didn't bother with it, since I'd have to share it, that would be the most embarrassing thing ever, sharing porn with my dad; but I eventually came around, starting with really tame stuff first and it slowly build up as I got more comfortable."

"Well that's nice, so, ya wanna watch some of your porn?"

"Heh, sure, if you want."

"Do you have any favorites?" asks Teeka, closing the video playing.

"Aside from the girl on girl stuff? Yea, it's the squirting folder." answers Tamika.

The two spent the next fifteen minutes watching various porn videos, Tamika getting more and more comfortable and admitting specific things she liked about certain videos.

"Hey..." starts Tamika. "What's YOUR favorite kind of porn?"

The question brings a smile and further blush to Teeka's face.

"It's probably not as weird as you would think, but, lactating breasts." admits Teeka.

"Really?" asks Tamika.

"Yeah, I don't exactly know why, but the sight of plump, milk-filled breasts being squeezed, forcing out streams of milk, just turns me on so much. I'm getting more turned on just thinking about it!" explains Teeka, shifting her legs briefly.

"Heh, well I never would've guessed that." replies Tamika, before removing herself from the bed and adding, "I gotta go to the bathroom real quick."

"Ok." states Teeka, as Tamika leaves the room.

With Tamika's departure, Teeka decided to do a little searching through Tamika's laptop. Aside from a quick look through of porn pictures, Teeka was intrigued to find a folder labeled fiction and opened it. There were about twenty or so files, though one folder called 'in progress', her interest peaked, Teeka opened the folder and her eyes widened at the title of the single file in the folder.

"My Nex Girlfriend?" reads Teeka, becoming even more interested and opening the file.

There wasn't much content, four pages by the count on the bottom of the open window, but as Teeka began to read, her eyes widened at the odd similarities, It opened in a class room, the main character was a sixteen year of African American girl, whose name was Tamika, with an asterisk at the end. Teeka was even more surprised when a young-looking girl was described walking into the room, whom was introduce as a new student by the name of Teeka, with an asterisk as well.

Tamika walks back into the room seconds later...

"My Nex Girlfriend?" questions Teeka.

"Huh?" replies Tamika.

"I found an unfinished story here called 'My Nex Girlfriend'..." clarifies Teeka, seeing Tamika's face turn a bright tomato red. "Which starts out quite familiar, care to explain?"

"Uh..." comments Tamika. "H-how much did you read?"

"Just the first page so far, why?" replies Teeka, before a grin comes to her face. "Is there a sex scene? Is it also eerily familiar?"

"NO!" gasps out Tamika, seeing Teeka looking back to the screen and quickly closing the laptop and pulling it away from Teeka. "I-I'm sorry! I never thought you'd find that!"

"Hey, hey!" comments Teeka, leaning forward on her hands and knees and speaking softly. "I'm not mad."

"Y-You're not?" asks Tamika.

"No, of course not." replies Teeka, smiling with a blush on her face. "I'm actually really flattered that you'd include me in a story. I've never had someone do that."

"I should've asked you though." comments Tamika, walking to the bed and sitting next to Teeka, placing the laptop to her side.

"That's ok." states Teeka, grinning.

"The truth is..." starts Tamika. "A lot of my ideas for my stories come from real life, I just change it up a bit."

"Really?" asks Teeka. "So that other story that I read, that was based on real life?"

"No, well, yeah, parts of it." answers Tamika.

"My Nex Girlfriend though..." comments Teeka, smiling. "Kinda strange for a title staring me and you with us not being a couple in real life..."

"A-About that..." sighs Tamika, before looking to Teeka. "After what happened downstairs between us, I can't honestly say we're not a couple."

"Really?" asks Teeka, with a big smile coming to her face. "So you're saying we're a couple now?"

"Before I answer that..." starts Tamika, placing a hand to Teeka's. "Yesterday you asked me what happened between me and my last girlfriend. The answer to that is, I loved her, very much, we both agreed that our relationship would be monogamous, we wouldn't sleep with anyone besides each other. I was faithful to that, but she wasn't..."

"Oh no..." sadly comments Teeka, clasping Tamika's hand in both of hers

"I found out that she was cheating on me for almost two months. I was so hurt by it, that for awhile, I gave up on even being interested in girls. I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time, that's why I was resistant to us being a couple."

"I can understand how you felt." replies Teeka. "My last girlfriend cheated on me too. I'd never do something like that to someone I care about. If you want our relationship to be monogamous, I don't have a problem with that at all."

"Really?" asks Tamika.

"Of course!"

"Thanks, but, I wouldn't ask that of you. You said you and your moms have sex, so I wouldn't want to say you can't do that anymore."

"That doesn't bother me." replies Teeka, smiling. "My moms are understanding, they wouldn't have a problem with me being in a monogamous relationship. It's not like we have sex everyday."

"Still though, I wouldn't ask you to give that up." states Tamika.

"Ok, well, I wouldn't be bothered if you had sex with others while we're a couple, as long as I know who it is and as long as it doesn't effect our relationship." comments Teeka, smiling. "Your heart belongs to me, no one else."

"Same here." replies Tamika.

"So..." starts Teeka, grinning. "Is it official? Are was a couple?"

"Yeah, we are." answers Tamika, smiling.

"YAY!" cheers Teeka, before quickly kissing her girlfriend, who was a little surprised, before relaxing into the affection and began to return the kiss.

Their tongues meeting once again, Tamika received another jolt of flavor from Teeka's tongue, prompting her to once again to take a dominate position in the kiss, placing her free hand to Teeka's shoulder, though feeling a slight resistance from Teeka, Tamika was quickly reminded of her actions and forced herself to back off, parting their lips just centimeters.

"Sorry." apologizes Tamika, looking into the small girls eyes.

"It's ok." replies Teeka, with a smile, before joining their lips again with their tongues exploring their mouths again.

This time, remembering what to expect, Tamika was able to control herself, though still licked at Teeka's tongue eagerly for her taste, with moans coming from both as they kissed.

As the moments pass, Tamika's aggressiveness was slowly returning, though in combination of the slow build up and Teeka's evident increase of pleasure, the smaller girl wasn't resistant this time; in fact, she began to back off and allow Tamika's tongue to dominate hers.

Tamika's hand on Teeka's shoulder slowly lowers to her flat chest, rubbing her right breast in a circular motion.

Moments later, Tamika briefly pulls her lips back for a breath, strings of combined saliva connecting them momentarily before Teeka pants out...

"More..."

Full of desire, before returning their lips together and Tamika quickly resuming her aggressive licking of Teeka's sweet tongue.

Seconds into the resumed, passionate kiss, Tamika lowers her hand from Teeka's chest, down and under her blouse, intending to go for her nipple, but upon her fingers meeting the strip on her belly, Tamika gently pulls the strip away and began to lightly tease the uncovered lips, feeling them flinch from the contact and Teeka's moans rising in volume.

Over the course of a further two minutes of intense kissing and teasing of Teeka's labial lips of her belly, the small girl suddenly parts their lips with a gasp and shudder of her body, which Tamika smiles at, feeling the lips she teases quivering and noticing from the corner of her eye, Teeka crossing her legs slightly.

Tamika watched her girlfriend climax for a few moments, before returning her lips to Teeka's, hoping to add to her pleasure, which given by the sudden hug Teeka gave and pressing her lips to Tamika's firmly, told that the intention succeeded. Wrapping her free arm around Teeka, Tamika took pleasure in feeling the small girl shudder against her.

When her shaking died down to a few quivers, Teeka parted their lips and released her hold on Tamika as she leans back with a big, blushing smile on her face.

"Thanks." comments Teeka.

"No problem." smiles Tamika. "Now I know if we're ever too tired to have sex, I know we can just kiss." she adds, bringing a giggle from Teeka.

"Well, now I need a new pair of panties." comments Teeka, shifting her thighs.

"Hehe, yeah, I guess so, but I don't think any of mine will fit you."

"Heh, yeah, you're right."

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a couple, Tamika and Teeka consummate their relationship, the Nex way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLI, YURI

"I got a question, two, actually." states Tamika.

"Ok."

"First, you said your tongue has a chemical on it right?"

"Yeah."

"So that means it would be in your saliva too, right?" asks Tamika.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing really..." replies Tamika, averting her eyes nervously. "It's just, I read this one manga- a Japanese comic, where a boy get addicted to a girls saliva. I just thought it would be interesting if that played out in real life."

"Oh, that sounds like an interesting comic." comments Teeka.

"Yeah, well, second question; Since we're officially a couple now, I was wondering, do Nex have some kind of special thing they do?"

"You mean for people around our age, not adults?" asks Teeka.

"Yeah."

"Well, yeah, but it's primarily between two Nex, it's not necessary for a Nex and non-Nex."

"I'd still like to do it though." declares Tamika. "I'd like to be a part of what you do."

"Well, there is a modified version accepted for a Nex and non-Nex."

"Ok! Let's do that then!" states Tamika happily.

After a sigh from her, Teeka, states...

"Ok, you remember me telling you about the act two adult Nex perform to become a Sealie right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, basically, two non-adult Nex would do the same, but instead of being a Sealie, they would be refereed to as a Prealie, which basically means Pre-Sealie. So, I think it would be the equivalent of your human promise ring."

"Wow..." comments Tamika, surprised. "So, I'd have to break your hymen?"

"Yeah." answers Teeka. "The two wouldn't be married like a Sealie, it's just more of a next step in expressing the feelings you have. It signifies trust and commitment to each other, since both Nex know how much it hurts, we don't let just anyone reach into us like that. I'm willing to endure it for you though, knowing how you were hurt in the past, it'll be my promise to you that I'll never hurt you like that."

"Wow, I really appreciate that, but I don't think I could willingly hurt you like that." replies Tamika.

"It's ok, I don't mind doing it, it would actually make me happy if we did it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not like the pain is torturous and the worse pain ever, I don't think there would be many of us if it was." replies Teeka.

"Oh, well, have you had your hymen broken before?"

"Yeah, once when I had a girlfriend for us to be Prealie, but I've done it more than once just for masturbation."

"Wow, so I guess it really doesn't hurt all that much if your willing to break it to masturbate."

"Yeah, and everyone's pain tolerance is different." replies Teeka. "I have some friends who'd swear never to have their hymen broken, the exception only being to having a baby."

"How does that work anyway, having a baby?" asks Tamika.

"Well, it's pretty simple really." replies Teeka. "Like any other female of another race, our bellies get big as the baby grows, which in turn, stretches our second vulva. After about seven or eight months, when the baby is ready to come out, we position ourselves on our hands and knees, so gravity can help in pushing it out. Something soft is usually put right below too, but most of the times, someone else has their hands ready to catch the baby."

"Wow, so you don't lay on your back?" asks Tamika.

"Nope, it would be impossible for us to give birth on our back."

"Well I guess that makes sense. Is giving birth painful?"

"Heh, from the moans and cries I've heard, I'd guess so." answers Teeka with a chuckle.

"Heh, yeah, I bet, do Nex have live births or eggs like Tragelians?" asks Tamika.

"Live births." answers Teeka.

"Ok, well, how long does it take for your hymen to heal back closed?" asks Tamika.

"Well if the area if left alone, just under two days."

"Wow, that's quick."

"Yep." replies Teeka, before pulling her blouse up and over her head, revealing her bare chest, before removing herself from the bed and pulling down her skirt and panties, standing completely naked except for her socks.

"What are you taking your clothes off for?" asks Tamika, noticing Teeka's labial lips of her belly reddened in arousal still.

"So I won't get any blood on them when you break my hymen." answers Teeka, returning to the bed and sitting with her back against the wall.

"Oh, right." replies Tamika, before striping out of her her clothes, though she removes her socks as well.

"And what are you removing your clothes for?" asks Teeka, smiling as the sight of Tamika's creamy brown skin.

"Well I'd feel a little weird being the only one wearing clothes, plus, since we're all alone, I don't mind being naked with you." answers Tamika, returning to the bed, sitting on her legs in front of Teeka.

The smaller girl reaches her left hand to Tamika's right and places it to the slit of her belly, before commenting...

"Since this is the modified version, with you not having a second vulva, I insert my fingers into your pussy."

"Ok." replies Tamika, readjusting her position and spreading her legs, allowing Teeka to reach her right hand under and gently insert all four of her fingers, nearly her whole hand into Tamika, with a clear squelch, prompting a giggle from Teeka.

"Wow, you're really wet."

"Heh, I'd be surprised if I wasn't after a few minutes ago." comments Tamika, smiling.

"Yeah, well I'll get to that after we're done... anytime you're ready, just push through."

"Ok." replies Tamika, before leaning in, kissing Teeka.

Both girls lift their free hand to the others cheek for a few moments, until Tamika guided her fingers between the lips of Teeka's belly, meeting the thick wall of her hymen, and pushing against it. Tamika could feel Teeka tense, but Tamika was a little surprised with how resistant the wall was, she didn't want to just stab her fingers through, but she also didn't want to push slowly and prolong Teeka's pain.

Teeka seemed to understand her dilemma and pulled their lips apart briefly with a smile.

"It doesn't give up easily, you're gonna have to put some effort into it."

"Ok." replies Tamika, before returning their lips together.

After a few moments, Tamika gave a quick, forceful thrust of her fingers, feeling them punch through the wall with a sharp moan of pain from Teeka as they continued to kiss. Moments later, Teeka pulls their lips apart, stating...

"You have to finish."

"What?" questions Tamika.

"You have to tear the wall completely, move your fingers up and down."

"Won't that hurt even more?"

"You have to do it, or the wall won't heal correctly later." clarifies Teeka.

"Oh, ok..." replies Tamika, pulling her fingers upward, Teeka's face contorting in a frown of pain with a quick inhale as Tamika widened the newly formed hole, before a gasp of pain leaves her when Tamika moves her fingers downward, widening the hole fully, before Teeka gave a sigh. "Sorry." adds Tamika.

"That's ok." replies Teeka, before Tamika looks down to see a quite sizable trail of blood traveling down, out of the slit and between Teeka's legs.

"That's a lot of blood." comments Tamika.

"It's normal, it'll stop after a few moments." states Teeka. "Now, to finish, we have to make a promise to each other." she adds. "I'll go first; I promise to you, that as long as we're together, I'll never cheat on you and do my best to make you happy."

Smiling from from the promise, Tamika declares her's...

"I also promise to stay faithful to you and only you and never lie."

That's it!" comments Teeka, smiling as she pulls her now wet hand from Tamika's pussy, who also pulls her fingers from the newly formed hole of Teeka's belly, looking down to see her fingers covered in red."

Tamika though quickly gets a few sheets of tissue from the headboard of her bed and wipes her fingers clean before offering some to Teeka, letting her wipe her blood from her lower lips and belly.

"Hey..." starts Tamika, watching Teeka wipe clean the labia of her belly. "Now that you don't have a hymen, would you mind if I look inside?"

"No, but there's really not much to see." replies Teeka, before repositioning herself to lay on her back.

Tamika then leans over her belly and inserts her right hands index and middle fingers between the lips and spread them, revealing a familiar, healthy pinkness.

"It's really pink." comments Tamika.

"Well that's good." replies Teeka, smiling.

Tamika then swapped hands, using her left hands fingers to spread Teeka open and using her right hand index and middle fingers to slowly insert into Teeka's belly, with a noticeable exhale from the small girl.

"Would you be OK if I did this?" asks Tamika, quickly pausing her action.

"Sure, go ahead." answers Teeka, smiling.

Tamika smiles as well and returns her view to Teeka's belly and began to slowly move her fingers in and out of the moist hole, quickly discovering that the hole didn't lead just straight back. A short distance in, her fingers hit a slippery wall that forced her fingers downward.

Tamika didn't attempt to explore the inner area though and settled on focusing her attention of the entrance, slowly moving her fingers in, meeting the ureterin wall and pulling her fingers back, though not completely free of the slit.

Moments into the finger thrusts, hearing a soft moan from Teeka, Tamika turns her attention to the smaller girls face, seeing her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Fingering the Nex's second pussy, despite the location, Tamika found it normal, it felt like fingering any other pussy.

"How does it feel?" asks Tamika.

"Good..." sighs Teeka.

"I remember you saying orgasms from here arn't as good as the ones between your legs, but is that the same for playing with it?" asks Teeka, watching her finger move in and out of Teeka.

"Yeah." answers Teeka. "Compared to the one between my legs, the sensation is dulled, but not by much. The labia certainly arn't as sensitive."

"So, it would take longer for this pussy to come?" asks Tamika.

"Yeah, there is a benefit to the orgasm not being as intense, the convenience." states Teeka with a smile, both from what she said and Tamika's actions. "With a normal orgasm you're moaning out loud and have involuntary jerks and stuff, really noticeable. Not with the orgasm from my belly though, it's a nice, gentle, relaxing pleasure."

"Hehe, stealth orgasms huh?" comments Tamika with a giggle.

"Exactly! Hehehe."

"That is convenient, especially if there's no mess to clean." comments Tamika, beginning to change up her actions and teasing the blushing labial lips of Teeka's belly, along with moving her fingers in and out, bringing a soft moan from the smaller girl.

"There isn't." confirms Teeka as she lifts her hands up to her chest and teasing her stiffened nipples.

Aside from the quite moans of Teeka, the next minute or so was silent as Tamika gently pleasure's her girlfriend's unique pussy.

Tamika soon made her most daring move yet; without asking, she pulls her hands from Teeka's well aroused slit and lowers her lips to it and began teasing the slit with her tongue, bringing a quick, though delighted gasp from Teeka.

Hearing Teeka's delight had urged Tamika on to the next step and pushed her tongue pass the slick lips and into Teeka, who gave a low, but lengthy moan, moving the hands from her nipples and down to rest on Tamika's head.

Over the next two minutes, Tamika urged more soft moans and light squirms from her Nex girlfriend, wriggling and thrusting her tongue in and out, occasionally teasing the lips with a few licks before she heard the phrase she was waiting for...

"I'm close... just a little more."

Tamika certainly didn't intend on stopping and circled the entrance of Teeka's pussy, before a few silent moments later, she felt a repeated clenching around her tongue and a long, quite moan from Teeka, similar to that of getting a massage, though Tamika did feel her hands on her head grabbing at her hair.

While Tamika enjoyed feeling the pussy of Teeka's belly climaxing around her tongue, she didn't stop the movement of her tongue, but slowed it's movement, teasing her through her gently orgasm.

Which after nearly a full minute, Teeka gives a relaxed sigh and rubbing Tamika's head.

"Thanks, that felt really good."

"You're welcome." replies Tamika, lifting her head with a smile.

"Now it's my turn." states Teeka, grinning. "I bet your even wetter now."

"Hehe."

True enough, Tamika was indeed much more turned on, shown as her milky juices slowly trails out of her blushing, brown lips...

**\- 4:24 P.M. -**

*Doorbell ringing*

Fully dressed again, both Tamika and Teeka walk up the stairs from the Family Room and Tamika opens to the door to reveal her mom and Teeka's moms, before letting them in.

"We're back." greets Susan.

"You two enjoy yourselves?" asks Tevia as she and Kadalina walk into the house.

"We sure did." answers Tamika cheerfully, before Teeka quickly hugs her and adds...

"We're a Prealie now!"

While Susan looked a little puzzled, it didn't take long for her to guess it's meaning as she smiles along with Tevia and Kadalina both gasping in clear delight.

The End


End file.
